Pure Love
by Angel Innocent
Summary: *CH 23 AND 24!!!!!!! STORY NOW COMPLETED!!!* This story is about how Draco and Hermione fall in love. It's not easy to tell the other about your feelings. Jealousy, misunerstandings and most of all, romance. (Check it out!)
1. The Two Heads

A/N: So, this is my very first fanfic and I hope people will like it! 

This story is about how Draco and Hermione slowly find each other. 

I have to warn you that there might be some fluff! (but not of course at the first chapter…) 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in HP world. It's JK who does… oh I wish… I wouldn't mind owning Draco though! (or Tom Felton!!!) or Daniel Radcliffe!!!!!! He's so cute! (they both are! :P ) Ok, I got carried away.

ANNOUNCEMENTS: I love writing! It's my life!!!!

And now TO THE STORY!!!!

-----------------

CHAPTER I – The Two Heads

The trio was sitting peacefully in their usual compartment making some statements to each other once in while. It was their seventh year in Hogwarts and Hermione was very excited about becoming a Head girl. Though she was a bit sad about the fact that she wouldn't spend much time with her Gryffindor friends anymore. She had been announced that she'd share a common room with a Head boy. Of course she didn't know who he was but she had her own guesses about his identity. 

It couldn't be anyone from Hufflepuffs of course, all of them were somehow lazy…(even Hermione admitted this!). There was a possibility that a Ravenclaw would be a Head boy this year. But somehow Hermione doubted this. Yes, Ravenclaws are extremely smart but still…

So that leaves us to Gryffindor and Slytherin. It couldn't be Harry of course. Though Dumbledore likes him, Harry still has a bad influence to smaller kids thinking that he was always in trouble or fighting against the dark lord. 

No, it isn't Ron. It is a common knowledge that Ron is not going to be the one. No way! And Neville? I don't even want get there!

The Head boy could be one of the Slytherins of course. Knowing Snape, he probably had told Dumbledore to pick one of his pupils. And if the Head boy is one of the Slytherins, who would it be…? 

Just then the compartment door slid open violently. Tall blond boy was smirking at the doorway with two elephant sized friends behind him. 

"oh great! Just what we needed!" Ron sighed loudly.

Draco ignored it.

"I thought I'd take a little visit to see my dork friends" he smirked.

"well now you've seen us, get lost!" Harry exclaimed. 

"oh no, I'm not finished yet" Draco slightly taking few steps forward. 

"what's that?!" Draco pointed at Ron's chocolate frog.

"is this yours?" he took the frog in his hands.

"yes! Now give it to me!" Ron yelled trying to reach the frog. 

"chill out! Are you sure you didn't steal this from anyone? I mean you're too poor for buying candy!" Draco scolded. 

Ron caught the chocolate frog. His face had turned bright red.

"get out!" he yelled.

Draco started laughing loudly. Ron was already tucking up his sleeves. Crabbe and Goyle however noticed this and were ready to beat him up.

Draco turned to door and left, still laughing hard. 

"he hasn't changed at all!" Harry fumed.

"well what did you expect?" Ron sighed sitting down.

'yes, it's a shame he hasn't' Hermione thought. 'well, by looks he has changed but mentally… no'

Hermione sighed. 

She knew Draco was the one. Actually she would be surprised if Draco wouldn't be the Head boy. She didn't know should she be happy or sorry about it. If Draco was the Head boy this year she could try to call a truce. But in a way she didn't want to get close with him. After all he had called her names and bullied her since the day they met. But if she didn't even try to get along with him, it would be hard for her to do her job as a Head girl properly. These thoughts were spinning in her head and she didn't even pay attention to Ron who was trying to tell her something eagerly.

"hello? Are you still alive? Harry, would you lend me that mirror so we can check if she's still breathing" Ron joked.

Hermione giggled. 

"yeah, I'm alive" she now laughed.

--------------

A/N: I know, I know! This was a very short chapter for as a first chapter. And it didn't really seem like Hr/D love story but I promise it'll get much, much better!!! I don't personally really like fanfics where the main couple fall in love in the first chapter. My story is more like "they-will-fall-in-love-but-not-easily-or-not-at-once". My intention is to make this story long and as good as possible. So people who don't like my intentions should just forget this story! But I still recommend you to stay (I hope that doesn't sound pathetic) and find out what this story is going to be like!

[Please don't mind about my spelling or grammar mistakes!] 

I'm trying to update this story at least once in a week, but do understand that I still go to school and I have to keep my grades up so… I'm doing my best. 

Oh, and BTW! I would appreciate if you guys reviewed my story! It would mean a world to me!! Does it suck or does it rock? Have you any suggestions etc.?

AND: 

I have no intentions to use weird pairings (if Hermione/Draco doesn't count)! So there is not going to be any Snape/McGonagall or Filtch/Hagrid (Ew! Especially the last one! Gross!) etc.! 

So 'til next time!!! LOL!

~Crazy Bumblebee~


	2. Annoying clown

A/N: Hey guys!!!! I'm back!

Sushie-chan - Thank you for letting me know about the mistake in first chapter! I changed it now! so EVERYBODY! HERMIONE AND DRACO ARE ON THEIR SEVENTH YEAR at Hogwarts! It was originally my plan but I accidentally wrote 'sixth' instead of 'seventh'! (stupid me). I hope this didn't make you feel confused. But thank you for telling me! I totally appreciate it! :) 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character in this story. But like I've said, I wouldn't mind owning Draco or Daniel… ;)

----------

CHAPTER II – Annoying clown

When the students arrived to Hogwarts, Dumbledore instantly came to Hermione.

"Ms Granger! I'd like to talk to you for a minute" "oh don't worry! It's about Head girl and boy duties" Dumbledore added quickly as he saw Hermione turn pale. Hermione followed him to a room next to the Great Hall. There was already someone sitting comfortably in a big couch. It was Draco Malfoy.

"ha! I knew you would be the Head girl! I mean, why wouldn't they pick the geekiest girl at the school as a Head girl?!" he grinned. 

"and I knew they would pick you, because you are so god damn irritating" Hermione muttered to him as she sat down next to him.

Draco moved away from her in disgust. She gave him a death glare. 

"so, as you two already know you are selected to be Head girl and Head boy this year. I would be willing to tell you your duties but now it's not a good moment because of the feast. However you have to start your works as soon as possible, so I'm giving you this list which contains everything you have to do through the year. I suggest you to read this list carefully. If you have anything to ask please turn to me, professor McGonagall or professor Snape. Any questions?"

"where's our common room professor?" Hermione asked.

"oh yes. I guess I have time to show it to you… come with me" Dumbledore said.

Draco and Hermione walked behind Dumbledore. He stopped right in front of large mermaid painting. 

"password" the mermaid said with a high-pitched voice. 

"oh yes, you got to choose your password" Dumbledore confirmed to Draco and Hermione. 

Hermione and Draco looked each other. 

'well duh! Like I didn't know we have to make our own password!' Draco thought.

"how about 'Draco rocks'?" he suggested sarcastically.

"no way! The password is 'annoying clown'" Hermione announced and the portrait swung open. 

"annoying clown?" Draco repeated amazed.

"yeah. That is what you are" Hermione grinned as they stepped into their common room.

"wow!" they both gasped as they saw the room. 

It was huge! There were one sofa, a fireplace, a bookshelf and few comfortable seats covered with red velvet. There was also enormous bathroom with two showers and one big bathtub. Draco and Hermione both had their own rooms with queen size beds and huge mahogany desks. They both also had wardrobes (though the wardrobes were empty). Hermione was absolutely in love with their common room. It was just perfect. It would be even better if she didn't have to share the room with Malfoy, of course. 

Unfortunately Draco and Hermione had no time to stay and explore their rooms. They had to go to the feast.

"so how was it? what did Dumbledore tell you?" Harry asked as Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table.

"the Heads' common room was amazing!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I mean it's even better than Gryffindor common room! No offence guys"

"no offence taken" Ron gave a laugh.

"I can't wait to go back there! There's a huge bathroom in our common room and –"

"yeah, we get the point" Harry, who was also laughing, calmed Hermione.

"it sounds like a paradise then" Ron stated.

"it is!" Hermione turned to him.

"well almost…" Ginny, who had now also joined, said.

"what do you mean 'almost'?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"well aren't you sharing the room with Malfoy? It's not a paradise when he's around" Ginny explained.

"oh… yeah that…" Hermione remembered. "but I guess I just have to live with it"

When the first years' sorting and the feast were over, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked back to their to their common rooms. 

"so Mione, where's your and Malfoy's common room?" Ron asked.

"oh it's actually quite near Gryffindor's. Want to see?" Hermione suggested.

"yeah!" Harry and Ron got excited about the idea.

They walked to the mermaid portrait. The mermaid was combing her hair with a beautiful coral. 

"how are you dear?" the mermaid asked. "and who are your cute friends?" she added.

Both Harry and Ron blushed. Hermione laughed a bit. 

"I'm fine thanks. This is Harry" she introduced him. "and this is Ron. Annoying clown"

"hey!" Ron exclaimed as the door opened.

"oh I didn't mean you Ron!" she laughed. "the password is 'annoying clown'" 

"oh" Ron blushed.

They all stepped in. The boys' mouths dropped as they saw the common room.

"gosh Hermione! Your common room really is even cooler than ours!" Harry gasped.

"yeah! So unfair!" Ron agreed.

Hermione laughed (again). She showed her room to Ron and Harry. They even wanted to see Draco's room but Hermione was afraid of Draco's reaction so she tried to make the boys get interested of the few books on the bookshelf. 

Fifteen minutes of exploring the room made Harry and Ron sleepy so they left back to their common room. Hermione collapsed on the couch. She took a book which she had left on the table next to the couch. Soon someone came in. Well not just someone, but Draco. 

"where have you been? The feast ended like half an hour ago" she said without thinking.

Draco stopped and stared Hermione curiously. 

"none of your business mudblood! What do you care?!" he snapped.

"I didn't… I mean I… I just. Ugh! Just forget it!" she stammered. "I didn't even want to know where you were or what you did! I mean I don't really care what you do on your free time! It doesn't matter if you were with Pansy or the other Slytherins… No! I didn't mean to sound jealous! And I'm not!! I mean… Ugh!! Just forget it! This never happened!" she almost yelled. 

"you know you're weird Granger" he said astonished. 

She blushed a bit.

"yeah… just forget it" she muttered.

He stared her a while amused. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Then he left to his room leaving Hermione there alone. She let a sigh of relief.

'that was… odd…' she thought. 'I must be losing it!'

--------

A/N: I try to post the third chapter ASAP! Remember to review!

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Yuki – Thank you! :)

Sushie-chan – Thank you too! :) 

I love you all! 3

~Crazy Bumblebee~


	3. The fight

A/N: Yay! Get ready, because here's the new chappie!!! LOL!!

ANNOUNCEMENTS: Daniel's cute. Tom's cute.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or HP world. 

------------

CHAPTER III – The fight

Next morning Hermione went for breakfast and found Ginny sitting herself at the Gryffindor table. 

"hi Ginny!" Hermione greeted.

"oh hi Hermione!"

"where's Harry and Ron?"

"I don't know. Probably still sleeping. You know them" Ginny smiled.

"yes. Sleepyheads" Hermione laughed.

When Hermione finished her breakfast, Ron and Harry came to the Great Hall.

"finally! You know your going to be late for classes!" Hermione scolded. 

"who cares Mione? You know we have potions first" Ron said grumpily.

"I know. But still you can't skip potions just because you hate professor Snape, Ron"

"ugh. Who cares?"

"well do what you like! But I'm not going to explain to Snape why you're late!" Hermione snapped and left.

"Jeez! She really should check her head" Ron stated.

"Ron!" Ginny snapped.

Indeed. Ron and Harry were late for potions. Hermione sat there alone getting smirks from Slytherins. Especially Pansy and her girlfriends.

"so the wonder trio is broken now!" Pansy exclaimed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. She pretended like she didn't here them.

"her boyfriends left her all alone" Pansy continued.

The Slytherin girls started laughing. Snape obviously pretended deaf because he didn't say a thing to the girls. Hermione just rolled her eyes again.

Suddenly Harry and Ron came running into the classroom. 

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley! Where on earth have you two been?!" Snape yelled.

"professor, we were just –"

"shut your mouth Mr Potter! I don't want to hear your lame excuses!" Snape cut him off. "30 points taken from Gryffindor for you two being late and 40 more points taken for trying to lie to me!" Snape yelled.

Ron and Harry sat on their seats quietly.

"I told you so" Hermione whispered to them.

"save it!" Ron snapped.

Hermione couldn't help a little smile appear on her face. She enjoyed times when she was right and the others were wrong. And she enjoyed times when she could say "I told you so". 

The lesson was over soon and Hermione was happy that she had an hour before the next lesson.

Hermione was walking with Ginny. They were going to her and Draco's common room.

"are you sure Draco won't get mad about this?" Ginny asked carefully. "I mean, am I even allowed to come to your common room?"

"I have to say I really don't care what Draco thinks about you being in our common room. After all it's mine too" Hermione said.

"yeah… but what do you think your reaction would be if you found Grabbe, Goyle and Pansy in your common room?" Ginny asked.

"well… that is a good point. I guess I'd be scared… in a way…" Hermione thought about the situation. "but however, I want you to see my room!" Hermione turned to Ginny and smiled.

They stopped in front of the mermaid portrait. 

"password?" the mermaid asked.

"annoying clown" Hermione said getting weird looks from Ginny.

"don't ask" she said.

They stepped inside the common room. Draco was obviously somewhere else and that made Hermione feel much calmer.

"so what do you think?" 

"oh Hermione. It's… it's… it's amazing!" Ginny gasped.

"well don't just stand there. Sit down"

Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch. 

"do you want something to chew?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"you have food here? THAT'S unfair!"

"no, no" Hermione giggled. "I pinched some grapes from kitchen" she said proudly.

"oh. Ok!" Ginny said relieved. 

Hermione ran to her room and took the bowl where the green grapes were.

'yum!' she thought as she stepped back to the common room.

She sat down in front of Ginny and they started talking several things eating grapes every now and then. 

An hour passed. They were laughing to each other's jokes when suddenly Ginny got an idea.

"hey Mione"

"yes?"

"where's Malfoy's room?"

"over there. Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I was just thinking…" Ginny said smirking weirdly.

"no Ginny! No!" Hermione protested against Ginny's idea.

"oh please Hermione! It'll fun!" Ginny tried.

"no it won't be fun! I already told Harry and Ron they can't just go into Draco's room! And neither can you, Ginny!"

"but you can't stop me, now can you?" Ginny giggled and ran to Draco's door.

Ginny opened the door. 

"hey! It's not even locked!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"oh don't Ginny!" Hermione pleaded.

"I don't like Malfoy either but still –" Hermione stopped as Ginny walked into the room.

The room was almost like Hermione's but it was decorated differently. The room was mostly decorated with green and silver and black. It was a nice room though. 

"I wonder what he reads" Ginny thought aloud.

"Ginny… I don't think this is such a good idea –"

"give me a brake! This is fun!" Ginny giggled.

As Ginny had reached a random book on the mahogany desk, someone came into the room. It was Draco Malfoy. He stopped immediately when he saw Ginny and Hermione in his room.

"what. Are. You. Doing?" he asked sounding very dangerous.

"we were just –"

"save your breath Granger!" Draco yelled. 

He walked to Ginny. He stopped right in front of her. There were just few inches between them. 

"if I see you here putting your filthy hands to my stuff ever again, you know I have to kill you" he said with a dangerous voice.

Ginny gulped.

"and it won't be nice sight, you know. I will torture you till you take your last breath! You got that?!" Draco yelled.

"uh-uh" she nodded quickly. 

"now, get out!" he yelled.

Ginny ran out of the room and out of the common room. She was obviously shocked. Draco now walked towards Hermione. She backed a bit. But he kept coming closer so she backed again hitting against the wall.

"and you" Draco said coldly with a low tone.

"why did you let her come here?"

"umm, I-I-I didn't" she stammered.

"I mean, I told to her not to come into your room like that but she didn't listen to me" she added quickly.

"I warn you now, Granger. If you ever bring any of your friends to my room or our common room again, you will suffer the same punishment as your pathetic friend! Understood?!"

"yes" she whispered. 

"good. Well?"

"well what?"

"what are you still doing in my room?" Draco asked.

"oh!" she said and ran out of Draco's room.

'god! This is so embarrassing! He was so mad!' Hermione thought as she locked herself into her own room. She sat down on her bed. She was afraid to confront him ever again! 

-----------

A/N: what did you think? I hope you liked it. I know some of you are probably thinking where's the all romance I've promised. But it's coming! Trust me, it is coming! :) 

Remember to review! It makes me feel good every time I receive a review from you guys! :)

Oh, and there might be some spelling/grammar mistakes but just ignore them!

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Raven cross – thank you! I'm just so enthusiastic doing this story so that's why I write chapters so quickly :P

Just me – thank you! And I will! 8)

Apie – you want slight violence? :) hehe… well, there might be some, I don't know yet. I guess you just have to wait and see. And I totally agree with you! Draco is sexy when he acts bad boy! ;) Thank you for reviewing!

Susi – Thanks! :) I will! 

Kaori Miki – thank you so much! :)

Laura – thanks! =)

Thank you all!!!! I Love you guys!!!!!!!!!

~Crazy Bumblebee~


	4. Disobedient Draco

A/N: Do you think I write these chapters too fast??? I just love to write this story so that's why… And other little thing: does anybody read my story? I mean besides like eight people. Because I haven't got that much reviews… (so remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!) Do you want me to continue this story? I could just leave it here but it's going to be better, trust me. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter character.

------------------

CHAPTER IV – Disobedient Draco

Few weeks passed. Draco and Hermione barely talked to each other, except the times they did their Heads' jobs. But if it was up to Hermione, she wouldn't have talked to him even those times. Hermione still was embarrassed about what happened few weeks ago. Ginny, luckily, had forgot the whole Draco-was-so-pissed-that-he-was-about-to-kill -thing. Hermione thought that Ginny might say something to Harry and Ron but she didn't. Maybe Ginny was afraid that Harry and her brother would get expelled if they attacked Draco.

Hermione had found that being a Head girl wasn't that stressing after all. Of course she had her duties but they weren't too… well, stressing. Few times she had argued with Draco about what they should arrange for the students for Christmas. Hermione wanted a ball but Draco didn't. Draco had protested against Hermione's idea about a Yule ball.

"it is so girlish!" Draco had yelled.

"no it isn't Malfoy! There are also boys who want a dance!"

"well they're gay! There is not going to be a Yule ball!"

"yes there is!" Hermione defended her idea.

"over my dead body!"

"fine! If that's the way you want it!"

Then finally, after yelling to each other, they came to an understanding that on Christmas there wouldn't be anything but on Valentine's day there would be a ball. Of course Draco hated this arrangement as well but he was defeated by Hermione. 

One day Hermione and Draco had to finish their Valentine's day ball decoration plans and Hermione couldn't find Draco anywhere. Finally she realized that Draco might have a Quidditch practise. After all there was going to be a Quidditch match before Christmas: Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. 

She walked to the Quidditch pitch to see if Draco was there. Hermione saw the Slytherin team flying in the air. She tried to catch a blond-haired boy somewhere in the air. She didn't see him though.

'where on earth is he?!' she thought and tried to find Draco. 'why do they have to fly so fast?' 

She laughed quietly at her own thought. 

Finally Hermione gave up. She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks as she saw a tall blond boy in front of her. Those gorgeous grey, yet so blue, eyes were looking at her. 

Draco Malfoy was leaning against his Firebolt {his daddy had bought a new broom for him few years ago}. Draco was wearing his green Quidditch robes. He looked like a real man now, with muscles and all {but he's not that muscular like some gigantic wrestlers are!. No! It's not sexy… it's too much…what a turn off}. If Hermione didn't know him so well, she would've admitted he was actually very good-looking. He smirked mysteriously at her.

'god, he's sexy!' Hermione thought and shrugged her thoughts immediately off. 'no! He isn't! Even Filch is sexier than Draco! Yeah!' she tried to convince to herself.

Why does she even think Draco's sexy?!

'ugh!'

"what are you doing here?" Draco asked cutting her dreams off.

"I was looking for you" she said to him.

"oh. What is it?" he asked coolly. 

"ball decorations" she said simply. "we have to plan how we're going to decorate the Great Hall on Valentine's day"

"not now Granger! Can't you see I have something else to do!?" Draco snapped.

"I know. But could you stop practising?"

"no way! The team needs me. We are going to win the next match, you know"

"well, what about after the practice?" she asked.

"umm. No." He made it sound so simple.

"but- but- but why?" she stammered.

"because I'm tired after the practice, and I'm going to have a long nice bath when I get back to our common room"

"but we have to plan the ball decorations together" Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"you can plan the decorations and other stuff by yourself. You don't need me there" Draco said and pushed pass her as Hermione tried to say something. But all she could say (or stammer) was "but- but- but-"

Hermione just stood there staring at Draco's back as he went (or flied) back to his team members. 

'ugh! What a jerk!' she thought. 

She would've ran to him and continued arguing with him but she was scared of the other Slytherins and what they would do to her. She furious.

'git!' she thought angrily.

She sighed and started back to the school murmuring "I hate him. I hate him…" under her breath.

"Hey Mione!" Ron greeted her by the staircase. "Hermione, what is it? Is everything ok?" he asked when he saw she was looking furious.

"it's that piece of shit who irritates me!" she practically yelled.

"who?"

"Malfoy!" she screamed so loud that everyone at the corridor started looking at her.

Hermione just glared to them and continued: "he won't help me with our Heads' works!"

"what?! Why? Or don't say! Let me guess: 'because he's a spoiled little brat'!" Ron said angrily.

Hermione calmed down a bit. She smiled to Ron.

"thank you" she whispered to him.

"for what?"

"for being so good friend" she said and hugged him.

-------------------

A/N: This chapter was short. Too short, I dare say :( The next one is going to be longer. 

Please review my story!!! I feel so good when people do that. I want to know if you've liked it so far. 

Special thanks to my only ONE reviewer:

Apie – I so agree! Draco is sexy when he's angry. But he is also sexy when he smirks and when he is wearing his Quidditch robes! Good that you liked the third chapter! I hope you liked this as well ;) I try to do longer chapters from now on. Thank you for reviewing, again! :)


	5. Wandering

A/N: Chapter five is here! I hope you guys like this one. It's longer like I promised! 

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry, Hermione, always-so-sexy Draco, Ron, Ginny or any other character in the HP world.

Enjoy!

--------------------

CHAPTER V – Wandering

Few days later, on Friday, Dumbledore announced to the whole school there was going to be a ball, a Valentine's day ball. Especially the girls were very happy about the idea. You could hear them talking about what kind of dress robes or make-up they should wear on Valentine's day. 

Though it wasn't even Christmas yet, everybody started to find dates for the ball. After Dumbledore's announce, Neville had this weird expression in his eyes every time Hermione glanced at him. She was afraid that Neville might ask her to the dance, so she ran away every time she saw him coming near her.

"do you think Hermione wants to go with me to the dance?", Neville asked Harry when they were at the Care of magical creatures -lesson.

"well… umm…", Harry thought. 

He knew Hermione didn't want go to the ball with Neville. Harry just wasn't sure how to say that to him.

"I really don't know Neville. Maybe you should just ask someone else."

"like who?"

"like… like…", Harry pondered out loud. "like Ginny!"

"Ginny? But she's… she's Ron's sister", Neville said it like Harry didn't already know that.

"you don't have to ask her if you don't want to. I'm just suggesting", said Harry smiling weakly. "but I think you should just forget Hermione."

"h-has she said something bad about me? Is she mad?", Neville paled as a sheet.

"no, no! I just think she might… might…go with someone else", said Harry feeling strong sympathy towards Neville.

Neville nodded sadly and left it there. Harry looked him feeling very sad for him.

The day was just horrible for Hermione. Not just because of Neville but because she had to do a potions pair work with Goyle! Ron was paired with Draco and Harry with Seamus. Snape had taken lots of points from Gryffindor because Hermione had grumbled about her partner.

Goyle was a complete idiot! (but that of course didn't surprise Hermione). Hermione had to tell him every single thing he was suppose to do, like "first add the yellow feather and then stir for a moment" etc. But Goyle didn't remember what Hermione had told him just a minute ago so he did the opposite. He stirred (the boiling water) first and _then _put the feather. Luckily nothing happened (after all, stirring boiling water doesn't really make much damage). The whole thing just proved how stupid Goyle was. 

At times Hermione was about to snap but calmed herself down. She didn't want to give Snape any more reasons to deduct points from Gryffindor. 

Everything looked going just fine until Goyle was about to put leech instead of carnation. That was it. She couldn't help it. Goyle had done so many mistakes that this just was it.

"no! No! No!", Hermione yelled so loud that everybody in the room started to stare at her.

"you beanhead! You put the leech _after_ you have mixed all the other ingredients!" 

Goyle growled something but left it there.

'what an idiot!', Hermione thought.

Snape, of course, took loads of points from Gryffindor because of "Ms Granger's behaviour", so had Snape snarled at her.

Like always, Neville had made his and Pansy's potion explode. A loud blast was heard and Pansy was covered with thick yellow liquid. She cried and screamed, so Snape had to take her to the hospital wing. Ron was getting glares from Slytherins because he laughed to what just had happened. Neville, on the contrary, was scared and about to cry.

At the same evening Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron. An evening with Draco Malfoy didn't sound very tempting really. 

In a way she missed those moments with Harry and Ron she had shared with them these passed years. Now it seemed like she wasn't even a Gryffindor anymore, having a different common room and sharing it with Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy. Only times she could associate with her friends seemed to be when they had lessons. On her free-time she had to do Heads' works. And though she enjoyed it, she felt somehow sad knowing Harry and Ron were having fun together at the same time. Hermione felt like she was a third wheel. But she didn't want to be an outsider. No.

"hullo! I thought I'd come here to visit you guys." 

"hullo Hermione! We were just playing wizard's chess."

"well, aren't you always", Hermione gave a laugh and sat next to them.

Hermione watched them play the game for a half an hour and then got so bored that she went to the girls dormitory to see Ginny. She was there alone. Ginny was sitting on her bed looking pretty sad. 

"hi Ginny!" 

"hi", she answered quietly.

"what's wrong? Is it still about what happened with Malfoy? I mean if it is, you should just forget it. It's been like three –"

"no it's not that. I didn't even remember it after you reminded me of it", Ginny sighed.

"oh. Well, what is it then? Boy problems?", Hermione gave a laugh.

"well… not really… kind of."

"what is it? you can tell me", Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny.

"you see… Neville asked me to go with him to the ball…"

"oh…" 

"yeah", Ginny sighed again.

"well what did you say to him?"

"I told him I would go with him but the truth is I don't want to." 

Ginny looked down sadly.

"oh. Why did you even say you were going with him?"

"he… he looked so desperate. I couldn't say no", Ginny said.

"What are you going to do now?", Hermione asked gently.

"I don't know. If I say to him I don't want to go with him, I will hurt his feelings. But on the other hand, if I don't tell him, I'm not happy 'cause then I have to go with him", Ginny said sadly. "And I probably wouldn't get anybody else as partner to go with if I don't go with Neville. And if Neville noticed this he might start asking questions like: 'if you don't have a partner then why didn't want to go with me?'. Hermione! I don't know what to do!", Ginny cried.

"oh Ginny. I honestly don't know. I'm sorry. Maybe you just should tell him the truth."

"I can't! It would just hurt his feelings!" 

"sometimes it's the only way", Hermione said and put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"maybe… thank you anyway", Ginny said quietly and looked down.

Hermione comforted Ginny so long that she didn't even notice it was almost twelve o'clock.

"oh my god, Ginny! It's nearly midnight! I have to go! Do you think you'll be ok?", she asked and Ginny nodded. Hermione left Ginny and rushed to the Gryffindor common room. 

Ron and Harry had probably already gone bed because the common room was empty.

Hermione walked through the dark corridors and pumped into something. She almost screamed but held it back. It was dark but the person who she had pumped into obviously had the same features as Draco had.

"Malfoy?", she whispered.

"what are you doing here?", he asked surprised.

"I could make you the same question", Hermione answered.

They heard footsteps somewhere near and before Hermione could say anything, she was pulled into a dark corner.

"be quiet", Draco told her.

Soon they saw Filch coming with Mrs Norris in front of him. Mrs Norris stopped near Draco and Hermione, and glanced at the direction of their hiding place. 

"what is it? Did you see somebody?", Filch asked Mrs Norris.

Fortunately Filch passed Hermione and Draco, and started looking for them from a wrong place. Soon he and Mrs Norris disappeared. Draco stepped back to the corridor.

"phew! That was close", Hermione let out sigh of relief.

Draco didn't say anything.

"thank you", Hermione whispered to him.

Again he didn't answer. They started walking back to their common room.

"so… why are you up so late?", Hermione started a conversation.

"none of your business!", Draco snapped. 

"okey, what ever", Hermione muttered. "You know, you could be much nicer to me now that we are Heads", she added.

"I don't want to make friends with mudbloods", he spat.

"you don't have to be my friend! I'm just saying you should do your duties as a Head boy and stop acting like a five year-old. You didn't help me with our decorations so I had to do it by myself! And as I recall it, you haven't done any of our duties! Nor have you helped me!", Hermione raised her voice. 

"stop whining, Granger! I have done some of our works! Why do you have to be such a McGonagall about it?!", Draco almost yelled.

"because you are lazy! They shouldn't have picked you as a Head boy! You do absolutely nothing!"

"you are such a bitch!", Draco snarled.

"excuse me? What did you call me?!", Hermione asked angrily.

"a bitch!"

"how dare you!", she roared and almost jumped on Draco but someone held her back.

"there's no need for that Ms Granger!", they heard a voice.

"professor McGonagall!?", Hermione and Draco cried in unison.

"what are you two doing here fighting this time of night?! You know we have a curfew here!"

"we were just–"

"I don't care! Twenty points taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"but –"

"AND you both receive detention! Tomorrow- pardon me – today at eleven o'clock with Mr Filch!"

Draco glared at Hermione.

"it's all your fault mudblood", Draco murmured as McGonagall lead them back to the Heads' common room.

"what did you say Mr Malfoy?", McGonagall asked him knitting her brows.

"nothing", he muttered. "Absolutely nothing", he glared at Hermione.

"good! Because I don't want my two Heads fight over some little issues. Is that clear?!"

"yes", Draco and Hermione both answered quietly looking down.

----------------------

A/N: phew! Here you go guys! :) I hope this was long enough. Well, there's going to be a detention in the next chapter… what's gonna happen… I wonder, I wonder… ;)

Thanks to my reviewers:

Tandy – thanks! 

Jessica laiter – hehe… I so agree!! :)

Totaloser – hehe… don't know what to say… ;)

RE16 – I just wanted to know… thank you for reviewing! 

Scuorpionlady – thank you for reviewing and I will take a good look at your stories as soon as I can =)

Meg – I will :) yeah! Tom's hot! :P


	6. almost IMPORTANT AN: read!

This isn't really _that_ important A/N but I just thought I'd let you know...

I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME! From now on you'll know me as 'Angel Innocent', k?

Yes, I'm still crazy and as energetic as a bumblebee but I still wanted to change it... Don't ask me why, I just wanted to... My e-mail HASN'T changed though!!! Nothing else has changed, just the name...

Oh and I will post the next chapter soon!!! Remember to review this story!!!! It is important ;)

LOL!

~Angel Innocent~


	7. Rolling

A/N: Ok. Here's the thing: I need your help. Should Draco and Hermione stay together in Hogwarts in Christmas? I mean, _I_ think it's kinda obvious, don't you think? But if I won't make them stay there together, people will start claiming about it. But I could do it, like, they spend the whole Christmas at home, and like skip the whole Christmas (not really write a chapter of it). What do you think? LET ME KNOW!!!

Oh, and as you've probably already seen, this chapter is chapter seven. Why seventh? Shouldn't it be sixth? Answer: yes. It should be sixth but because I made A/N last time, it was like the sixth chapter. I don't want things get mixed so… :P

-------------

CHAPTER VII – Rolling

Next day Hermione and Draco had their detention. Filch had told them to clean the greenhouse three. 

Hermione and Draco walked with Filch to where the greenhouse was. They all were very quiet. Except Filch, of course, who muttered something about how the detentions used to be. Hermione glared at Draco. She felt like it all was Draco's fault. 

"I'm going to leave you two clean this… this… stinking room", Filch said holding his nose between his thumb and index finger. "what a mess", He muttered under his breath.

'it's more like _he_ needs a good clean', Hermione though and almost giggled to this.

"ugh! This is disgusting!" Draco exclaimed looking the room. 

Though Draco had exaggerated about the smell, the greenhouse was dirty. There were earth and dead plants everywhere. And the worst part of this all was that she and Draco had to clean this mess!

"well if you don't like it, I can always ask Dumbledore if we could have a little whipping session {nothing dirty though!!} instead of this." Filch said smiling weirdly at Draco.

That shut Draco up. Actually Draco was now very willing to stay and clean the greenhouse.

Filch left the two of them to get rid of the dirt.

Hermione and Draco looked down for a while pondering where to start.

"come on. We better clean this mess so we don't have to be here all day", Hermione said somewhat coldly to Draco.

They started dusting the tables and sweeping the floor. It seemed like it was a never-ending detention.

"you know. We shouldn't be doing this." Hermione said suddenly.

"wow! The first time I actually agree with you Granger." Draco said sarcastically.

"I mean we are Heads!" Hermione continued ignoring what Draco had said. "We really aren't good examples to the other students."

"what ever Granger. Let's just get this over with" he said giving her an icy look and they continued removing plants and dusting the tables.

"it's all your fault", Hermione said quietly.

"what?"

"if you weren't that lazy then –"

"I'm not lazy!" Draco exclaimed.

"then why are we here?!" Hermione snapped.

"because of you! You were the one who started yelling at the corridor so loud that McGonagall heard us!"

"I wouldn't have started yelling if you had helped me with our Heads' works!" Hermione shouted.

"I have helped!"

"no you haven't! Otherwise I wouldn't be here yelling at you, now would I?!"

"why are you making this such a big deal?!" Draco snarled.

"it's embarrassing to find yourself in a situation like this!" Hermione explained somehow unsatisfied to her answer.

"oh yeah, I forgot: Ms goody-two-shoes model student never gets detention! You are just a teachers' pet!" Draco shouted.

"at least I'm not so unpopular as you are! Or lazy for that matter!" Hermione defended.

"stop yapping mudblood!" Draco shouted back.

"stop calling me mudblood!"

"mudblood!"

"shut up!"

"mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood!" Draco yelled.

All the hatred towards Draco that she had kept inside all these years was now rumbling dangerously inside her. She had thought that slapping Draco across the face on their third year would've been enough. Apparently, it wasn't.

"you asked for this!" Hermione said dangerously and jumped on Draco. 

They fell on the floor and started rolling around. 

"ow! That hurts!" Draco yelled as Hermione bit his hand.

"it… is… suppose… to hurt!" Hermione shouted.

"bitch!"

Draco pulled her hair and Hermione let out a cry. She tried to hurt Draco but failed. He was too strong. They rolled around on the greenhouse's floor. Once in a while you could hear Hermione screech or Draco swearing.

"stop! Stop! Stop!" Hermione shouted behind her giggles when Draco started tickling her. 

After five minutes of rolling they stopped. Hermione was laying on the floor Draco sitting on her stomach. He tried to grab her hands so she wouldn't pinch him anymore.

"get off me Malfoy!" 

"not until I'm sure you wont attack me again!" he said and grabbed her hands.

Hermione wriggled and got her hands free. She pinched Draco.

"ow! Stop pinching me!"

"let me go!"

He looked her a while and then stood up. Hermione sat up and then also stood up. She dusted her robes.

"do me a favour" she said suddenly. "don't call me a mudblood ever again. It's not civilized"

"and attacking to people is civilized?" Draco asked with a mocking tone.

Hermione glared at him. She wasn't sure should she say she's sorry or just drop it. She decided to drop it. After all it was Draco Malfoy, the one who had called her names and bullied her for God knows how long! He didn't deserve it. 

'He's not worth it' she thought

"just stop calling me names! My name is Hermione if you didn't happen to know." she said.

He didn't say anything. He just took a mop off the floor and started to sweep.

Soon they finished cleaning the room. The greenhouse didn't exactly look like a new one, but at least it was much cleaner. Hermione felt kind of tired after cleaning the greenhouse for three hours non-stop.

"phew!", Hermione sighed finding a place to sit down.

There was only one chair in the corner and Hermione headed towards it. Draco noticed this and ran past Hermione and sat down on it looking very self-satisfied.

"why did you do that for?", Hermione asked angrily, though she was so tired of all cleaning that she didn't sound very angry.

"because I wanted to", he answered simply.

"you know I'm tired. Would you please let me sit?", she begged.

"what are you going to do? Attack on me again?!" He spat.

"Malfoy…", she said lazily closing her eyes.

"why should I? Give me a one good reason?"

"I'm going to faint."

"ha!", was all Draco said.

He crossed his arms and got comfortable on the chair. "You can sit on the floor."

Hermione looked around trying to find another chair and then, when she didn't find any, she looked the floor.

'at least it's clean now …', she thought and sat down.

She was sure that if she haven't sat in any moment, she would've fainted. At least they had cleaned the whole greenhouse.

"yup. That's where you belong", Draco pondered out loud looking down at Hermione. "with the other scum."

Hermione glared at him. No matter how tired she was or how close she was to faint, she stood up and burst out of the greenhouse slamming the door shut violently.

'why does he have to be so mean to me?!' She thought angrily as she ran back to the school.

She passed Ginny, who was sitting with her friends on a bench. Hermione would've wanted to talk to her but she didn't want to intrude her and her friends. Ginny, however, saw Hermione looking very pissed and ran to her.

"Hermione! Hermione?!" She called her.

Hermione turned to see her.

"what is it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione lifted her left eyebrow giving Ginny a what-do-you-think-it-is –expression. 

"Malfoy?" Ginny more like said than asked.

Hermione didn't answer, just gave Ginny a sad look.

"hey. Mione… you don't care what he says or does. Those are just words…", Ginny comforted Hermione stroking her shoulder.

"it's really not that… it's just… you know, he acts very rudely towards me", Hermione explained. "sometimes you can't tell if he's seven or seventeen! I mean, God! We are Heads!"

"umm… what did exactly happen, Mione?" Ginny was curious.

"well… we started fighting and then I jumped on him and-" Hermione stopped because Ginny raised her eyebrow and started smirking. 

"ugh! You know what I mean Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "yeah, so anyway. He called me names and he wouldn't even let me sit on a chair when I got so tired that I was about to faint! He is such a jerk!"

"well, duh! What did you expect? He's a Malfoy. You can't really expect him to be a gentleman. And besides, he still is what he has always been. Old dog can't learn new tricks", Ginny said. 

Hermione felt herself very stupid. Ginny was right. She had always known Draco as a prat and hadn't cared about what he had said to her. Why did she now? 

"it's just… I can't stand him", Hermione muttered sadly. 

"hey, but you could always complain about him to Dumbledore", Ginny suggested as soon as she noticed Hermione's expression. 

"no!" Hermione exclaimed. "I want to handle this on my own! I can't always go to Dumbledore when I'm having troubles! Besides it's stupid."

"umm…", Ginny nodded. 

She obviously didn't want to continue this conversation. 

"so. How's the Neville dilemma?" Hermione changed the topic.

"ahh… why did you bring that up? I don't… really want to talk about it…", Ginny said. 

She looked pretty unhappy. Hermione felt sorry for her. Of course going to the dance with Neville wouldn't be fun but it could be worse. Going with Crabbe or Goyle for example. 

'their brain, sizes of peanuts', Hermione thought.

She didn't say this to Ginny though.

"umm… I think I have to go", Hermione said and made a move to leave. 

"ok."

Hermione walked away from Ginny.

"oh, and don't mind about Malfoy. He's just a stupid git!" Ginny shouted to Hermione.

Hermione laughed and headed to the library. It had been a while when she had been there.

A familiar smell of the old books made her feel much better. Fighting could be so stressful.

'ahh! My heaven!' She thought and snickered to this.

-------------

A/N: so here you go! I hope you liked this one, at least I did. 

Now some of you might think that Hermione don't just jump on people like that and that it takes away her character, but imagine yourself in her position: Draco pissed her off. He had bullied and called her names since the day they met. Now Hermione just had had enough and couldn't just drop it. So without thinking clearly, she jumped on him. I think you get the point :)

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Thanks for my reviewers:

Good Charlotte lover – I am so sorry that I forgot to thank you last time!! Sorry. No hard feelings ;) Ok, well thank you for reviewing!

KittyCat – actually, to be honest, I really liked your suggestion! If it's ok I might use it at the next chapter :) Thank you for the idea and thanks for reviewing!

Erriy – hehehe… I will! :) 

HorseGurlK – I will. Thank you for reviewing! 

Meg – I hope you liked this chapter (and the detention) ;)

FrUiTlOopsX2 – I wouldn't say Hermione's a wuss. Maybe more like semi-wuss ;) oh well, I know what you mean. I think this chapter proved you that she really isn't a wuss… jumping on Draco and everything… I'm trying to fix that, though.

PashaminaFan – I think this chapter was enough for as an answer to your question :) no, it was never my plan to make them fall in love in detention… oh, and the romance is coming. I've made some chapters in advance so it's coming. (and the jealousy I promised in my summary, it's coming too!) You just have to remember what I have been telling you all: Draco and Hermione won't fall to each other just like that. But they will eventually ;)

~Angel Innocent~


	8. Bath time!

A/N: I still need you guys! The Christmas: what do you think? If you don't tell me your opinion about it then I'm going to skip it. Nothing is going to happen in Christmas if you don't say anything.

I'm going to a trip for three weeks next month so I'm posting these chapters more often. Twice in a week… I'm doing this because I'm not able to update this story or do another one when I'm there and I want to finish this story before I go there. When I come back I will do another story to you guys!!! Would you like that? It would of course be Draco/Hermione. 

DISCLAIMER: I can't believe I actually forgot the disclaimer last time! Oh well here it goes: I don't own Harry Potter though I wanted to. JK created him and his world so she gets the credit. BUT I made this story! So I own this! (Characters are JK's though.)

ENJOY!!!

-----------

CHAPTER VIII – Bath time!

A week passed and Saturday came. Nothing important had happened. Well, nothing important if Hermione's and Draco's silent treatment doesn't count.

On Saturday morning Hermione woke up to a loud thunder. She looked outside through her window. There was a terrible thunderstorm outside. She saw bright flashes of lightning once in a while and rain was drumming heavily against her window. 

Hermione never really liked thunder, though she didn't know why. But she wasn't scared of it like Ron was scared of spiders. 

She glanced at her alarm-clock. It was ten. 

"oh my god!" She gasped thinking it was a school day.

She changed from pyjamas to her school uniform quickly. She grabbed her books and ran to the common room. When she entered the room she suddenly remembered it was Saturday.

'Saturday!' She smacked herself mentally.

She blushed and was happy that no-one did see her. But little did she know. When she turned back to her room, she heard a familiar sneer behind her: "going to lessons are we?" 

She turned to see Draco standing there smirking at her.

"and it's Saturday!" He sneered. "Didn't expect that even from _you_!"

Hermione blushed furiously. 

"shut up", she muttered.

Draco burst into laughter.

"and what are you doing here then?!" Hermione snapped. "Shouldn't you be eating breakfast?!"

"I just came", Draco said looking her like she was some kind of an idiot.

Hermione blushed again, if possible.

"oh", she just mumbled.

"well?" Draco broke the silence.

"'well' what?" Hermione looked him puzzled.

"aren't you going?"

"going where?" Hermione got angrier.

"to lessons", Draco asked like it was so obvious.

The blush that had almost gone came now back. Draco burst out laughing. Though the situation was little embarrassing and awkward, she couldn't help but smile. But she didn't want Draco see her smiling. After all she was still angry at him. She turned to leave and started back to her room. Draco still laughed mockingly. Hermione slammed the door behind her. She heard him chortling even though the door was shut. She sighed. 

'embarrassing!' She thought.

Hermione thought about what had just happened. She had ran to the common room very scared that she would be late for classes and then the most irritating guy in the whole world had seen her there making a fool of herself. Hermione had acted cool towards him since the detention and now Draco Malfoy was laughing at her stupid mistake!

Hermione slapped herself and tried to forget the whole thing. 

Fortunately Draco had left somewhere when she felt her stomach screaming food and she stepped to the common room. She peeked carefully before she stepped into the hallways. She didn't want to face Draco Malfoy ever again. 

~~~ **Later that day** ~~~ 

"there you are!" Hermione heard near her when she was reading a book in the library.

"Ron! Harry!" She smiled.

"umm… we kinda like… need your help", Ron said glancing at Harry.

"ahh… what is it?" Hermione sighed. "Are you two in trouble again?"

"hehhehhe!" Ron tried to laugh, "we?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"it's our homework", Harry explained.

"oh…"

"and we need your help with it", Ron added.

Hermione raised her brows.

"wow! I must remember this: you two actually care about your homework!" Hermione joked, "since when, if I may ask?"

"since when we noticed this is our last year here", Harry said.

Hermione burst into laughter.

"yeah… good point!" She said. 

The day had been very stressful. Hermione hadn't just helped Ron and Harry with their homework, she had done them {-- the homework! (ew!)}! She kinda knew it when the guys asked her help. 

Hermione needed a nice bath. The thought of warm water and nice little bubbles tempted her. 

"annoying clown", she said to the mermaid and stepped into the common room.

It was good that Draco had his Quidditch practice so she could be alone for the evening. Hermione went to the bathroom.

"it's just you and me now", Hermione mumbled to the bath and smiled. 

She added some nice bubbles into the water and when the water was almost boiling she undressed herself. She got goosebumps when her big toe touched the water. She slipped into the warm water. She sighed deeply and relaxed. Hermione closed her eyes and thought nothing. Every now and then she played with the bubbles.

Hermione was there a while when she suddenly heard someone coming to the common room. It was probably Draco coming from the Quidditch practice. 

'good that the door is locked! Otherwise –', Hermione cut her thoughts off. 

She realized she hadn't locked the bathroom door!

"oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!", she repeated in horror.

She heard the steps coming nearer and heard Draco yawn. Hermione tried to grab a towel but couldn't reach for it. Just then the bathroom door opened and Draco came in. He stopped immediately when he saw Hermione covering herself with bubbles.

"go away!" She shrieked. 

Draco was startled. He turned quickly to leave but when he almost closed the door, he got an idea. He stopped (Hermione still facing his back). 

"well!? What are you waiting!?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco smirked to himself and turned around. Hermione gathered quickly all the bubbles to cover some parts of her body. She looked very scared.

"what?!" she insisted.

"I was just thinking…", Draco drawled. "why didn't you lock the door if you didn't want me to come here?" He asked and smirked.

"what!? What are you talking about!?" Hermione cried.

"well?", Draco drawled.

"I didn't want you here! Now get out!!" Hermione demanded becoming very furious.

"ok. Wait! I think I'm going to faint!" Draco said imitating what Hermione had done last Saturday putting his hand on his forehead. He of course was exaggerating it. He sat on a chair in front of the bath.

"oh, now I feel much better!" He announced in ecstasy.

Hermione rolled her eyes but soon remembered the situation she was in. She saw her towel next to Draco. Obviously he saw Hermione eyeing the towel so he took it into his hands.

"give it to me", Hermione said carefully.

"this?" Draco asked pointing the towel. 

He was obviously playing dum. Hermione blushed. She was horrified.

'why is he doing this?!' Hermione thought.

"pity I don't have a camera with me…", Draco smirked. "Maybe that Creevey creep will lend me one…"

"no!" Hermione yelled.

Draco howled with laughter. Hermione looked around the room trying to find her wand. 

'damn!' She thought when she remembered she had left it to her room.

Soon Draco stopped laughing.

"watch for your bubbles", Draco said. "Or things start to show."

Hermione noticed that the bubbles, indeed, were almost gone.

'no! This isn't happening!' She screamed mentally.

She had a terrified expression in her face. Draco noticed this. He gave up. 

'she looks so pathetic!' He thought. 

"take this", he said and handed the towel to Hermione and with last smirk he started back to the common room. 

She looked at him mouth open as he went out of the bathroom.

'at least he's gone…', she thought and twined herself with the towel.

"thanks", Hermione muttered when she stepped back to the common room. "may I ask you…", she said carefully.

"I don't fancy seeing mudbloods nude", Draco answered like he knew what Hermione was going to ask.

Draco never lifted his eyes from his book that seemed so interesting at the moment. Hermione watched him a second and then went to her room.

----------------

A/N: whadja think? Was it good? REMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Melissa – thanks! =)

Totaloser – thank you for reviewing again!

Meg – yeah… good point. But, yeah, she was too tired ;) 

AND

THANKS to KittyCat whose idea was to put Draco bump into Hermione when she's having a bath! (though I didn't do this chapter like you originally suggested) :)

LOVE YOU GUYS! 3

~Angel Innocent~


	9. Ouch!

A/N: As you all can see, this chappie is long!!! Yay for that! LOL. 

So… _still_ no-one has said anything about the Christmas thing… oh well, lets see what's gonna happen... :)

DISCLAIMER: You know the thing guys. I don't own them… blah, blah, blah…

------------------

CHAPTER IX – Ouch!

Weeks passed. People seemed to be happy that Christmas was almost here. Everybody else, but Ginny. She was worried about the ball and that she had to go with Neville. Hermione felt miserable because of her. Ginny's complaints made Hermione angrier and several times she had snapped at Ron and Harry for no good reasons. Hermione also was little bit angry because no-one had asked her to the dance. She didn't admit it though. But if she didn't anyone, she would go alone. 

Hermione had noticed that Draco was, much to her surprise, little nicer towards her. Just LITTLE. He could actually act civil when they talked about things. But obviously Draco was only able to be nice to her when no-one else was around. He still was the same annoying prat towards her if she tried to make a conversation in public. And though he was sometimes acting civil, he still insulted her. She still was a mudblood to him.

When they talked, they usually talked about some little things, like Quidditch. Hermione had tried to ask Draco something about books but it just made him yawn. She didn't take the yawning as an insult though.

Draco was obviously very enthusiastic about the coming Quidditch match. He had made a long conversation about it one evening. Draco was very determent to make the Slytherin team win. Hermione wasn't interested in the match though. It would be just Slytherin against Ravenclaw. 

"ahh, there you are Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said happily when they bumped into each other one day.

"professor Dumbledore."

"could you try to find Mr Malfoy and then both come to my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"of course professor", Hermione smiled to him.

She knew Draco was killing time in their common room so she went there.

"Malfoy!" She screamed at the portrait hole.

"what?!"

"we have to go see professor Dumbledore", Hermione said as he walked towards her.

"what is it? Detention again?" he mumbled.

Hermione didn't answer. He never really made it sound like it was a question. They walked along the corridors in silence. Soon they reached the gargoyle which was an entering to Dumbledore's office.

"umm. Granger… how are we supposed to get in?" Draco asked carefully.

"er… I dunno…", Hermione answered trying to find out how the gargoyle would let them in.

"I don't know the password…"

Suddenly the gargoyle moved. It revealed stairs.

"but- but- but we didn't do anything", Draco said in amaze.

"I guess Dumbledore has some cameras out here so he knows when people are trying to enter his office", Hermione thought out loud and they stepped to the moving stairs.

"cameras?" Draco asked.

"umm. Yeah the little things", Hermione munbled quickly. "But it's not important. Forget it."

They walked up an opened the door to the office.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger… sit down", Dumbledore gestured politely.

Draco and Hermione sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I wanted to see you two because I need to talk to you about the ball", Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione glanced at Draco. 

"umm. Is everything ok?" Hermione asked bit worried.

"no, no", Dumbledore laughed, "everything is fine. I was just wondering if you two already have partners to the dance."

"I don't have yet", Hermione said.

"you Mr Malfoy?"

"no", Draco mumbled.

"good! Then you could go together, as Heads!" Dumbledore announced happily clapping his hands together.

"no!" Draco and Hermione yelled in unison. 

Dumbledore's smile fainted.

"are you sure? It would be fun"

"no, it wouldn't!" Draco protested, "I'm not going with that mudbl –" He trailed off.

"with who, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked very seriously.

"with… Granger", Draco said and glared at Hermione.

"professor", Hermione started carefully, "I agree with him. I don't think it's good to go with him."

"but why on earth, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

"because…" Hermione thought what to say.

She wanted to tell Dumbledore what kind of moron and terrible git Draco was but she didn't. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and waited her answer.

"because we hate each other", Draco finished Hermione's sentence.

That was true but Hermione wasn't sure if that was something you can say to Dumbledore. Instead of adding anything, she just nodded in agreement.

"oh", Dumbledore said and sighed.

"I guess I can't force you two go together but if you change your mind then…" Dumbledore smiled.

"don't worry. We won't", Draco muttered.

That day there was going to be a Quidditch match. Hermione knew that Draco was playing, and thought that maybe she could go and have a long nice bath when he was away. Then she remembered the embarrassing incident and decided not to have any baths, ever.

When Draco had left to the Quidditch match, Hermione sat down on the couch and opened an interesting book she probably had read many times before. Suddenly she heard a knock on the portrait. 

"stop hitting my stomach!" Hermione heard a cry.

Hermione ran to the portrait and opened it. She saw Ginny who was blushing.

"Ginny?"

"hi. Er.. I thought I'd come here and visit you when Draco's not around"

"she hit my stomach!" The mermaid on the painting yelled.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings", Ginny said blushing.

"hmph!"

Hermione snickered.

"I will let you in if you don't go to Malfoy's room again. Ok?" 

"ok", Ginny nodded.

"and Malfoy mustn't know about this. Remember last time?" Hermione said.

"yeah", Ginny nodded again.

Hermione let Ginny in and they sat on the couch.

"wow! This common room hasn't changed at all!" Ginny announced.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"so you didn't go to the Quidditch match then?" Ginny asked.

"nope. I have better things to do", Hermione said and pointed the bookshelf. 

Ginny giggled.

They talked and talked. Many times they giggled when Ginny told Hermione silly stories about Ron. Like what he had done when he was little. Few times Ginny had mentioned something about Neville but didn't say much. She knew Hermione hated that subject.

Soon Ginny left leaving Hermione alone with the books. Even though all the books on the bookshelf were very tempting, she got easily bored. And she hated to admit it, but she kind of missed Draco. Or actually she missed his annoying way to make her jump over the edge. She couldn't describe that feeling. She hated him when he was around but also hated the moments when he wasn't around.

"damn I miss that slick-haired git", she muttered and laughed.

She walked circles almost making a hole to the floor thinking what she should do next.

"boring, boring, boring, boring…" She sang.

Suddenly the portrait swung open. Hermione saw two Slytherin team players enter to the room. They were helping Draco to walk.

"what happened?!" Hermione asked as the Slytherins walked to the nearest couch.

Draco was pale and looked like he was about to throw up. He was obviously hurting very bad.

"a bludger hit him", the other Slytherin said.

"where to?" Hermione asked. 

The two Slytherins burst into laughter.

"shut…up!" Draco exclaimed between his breathes.

"what? Where did it hit you? To the stomach?" Hermione got bit worried.

The two Slytherin boys laughed now even harder.

"the bludger hit him to his genitals!" they laughed.

"shut up!" Draco screamed.

Hermione blushed.

"oh…"

The two boys laid Draco on the couch. The other one had an ice bag and he gave it to Draco. Draco put it on his… well… on his middle section. 

"aah!" he let out a deep sigh.

Hermione started to snicker.

"what are you snickering? Do you think this is funny?" Draco asked grumpily.

"you just look so… vulnerable" 

"shut up" he said half-glaring at her.

"you have said that now like three times" 

"what ever."

"well, if you don't need us here Draco, we'd better get going", the boys said.

"yeah, yeah", Draco muttered.

"why didn't they take you to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked when the boys were out of the common room.

"I didn't want to go."

"why?" Hermione asked.

"quit asking stupid questions, Granger! Can't you see I'm hurting!?" Draco snapped.

"do you need any help?" Hermione asked carefully and sat next to him.

"no", he said and closed his eyes in pain.

There was a silence between them. Hermione watched him, feeling sorry for him. In a way it was funny though… She snickered so soundlessly that Draco didn't hear her.

"maybe you should stop playing Quidditch", Hermione muttered.

"what? No way!" Draco exclaimed.

"well, if you're going to continue playing this way, you won't be able to have kids when you turn twenty", Hermione said quietly.

"who cares?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer. He was obviously very stubborn. It wasn't her business anyway. Hermione noticed that Draco changed his hands, which held the ice bag, more often. His hands were freezing and he couldn't hold the bag long.

"let me", Hermione said and grabbed the bag.

"no! Get your hands off it!" Draco yelled.

'must be embarrassing', Hermione thought.

"your hands are freezing. Let me!" Hermione claimed.

She accidentally hit him somewhere near his… umm… genitals because next thing she knew he was crying in pain.

"oh, sorry", Hermione said trying to think what to do to make him feel better.

"just go away!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione thought it was the best thing to do, and left. On a half-way to her room she stopped and looked Draco.

"at least we're now even…" She said to him.

"what?!" Draco snapped.

"you didn't give me my towel, you git", Hermione pouted.

"you're crazy, Granger, you know that", Draco said lazily.

"thanks", Hermione laughed and left him there suffering.

---------------------

A/N: phew! Here it is again. I hope you people liked it. I sure did ;) Did you find any mistakes? Hehe… Next one coming soon!!! :P

Thanks to my reviewers: 

Daystar428 – I liked that chapter too! LOL! I know. It would be sooooo embarrassing! :O I think I would die! ;)

Totaloser – LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Meg – I knew someone was going to ask the bubble thing! :) You see, she has her muggle ways ;) like she had a bubble bath bottle with her, so she didn't need magic. Thanks for reviewing!

AAAAAA – nice name ;) I will! :D thanks for reviewing!

I love you guys! You are so honest! Thanks for that :)

~Angel Innocent~


	10. Feelings that aren't there

A/N: Hiya there! It's sunny day and I'm feeling pretty good… well, except about the fact that I have loads of tests next week!!!!! But as you can see I made this chapter and ignored the fact that I have a test tomorrow. And all this just for you. Lol.

ANNOUNCEMENTS: 1. I'm updating this story twice in a week. 2. Tom is unbelievably sexy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. 

--------------------------

CHAPTER X – Feelings that aren't there

****

Next day Hermione woke up early. She decided to go to the common room see if Draco was already up. As she stepped in to the room and noticed he wasn't there, she felt somewhat disappointed. It was weird. She really hated him. Why did she feel disappointed now? Maybe she just liked to fight with him; yeah that must be it. Even when she remembered how they had rolled around the greenhouse, a smile appeared on her face. Rolling around the room on top of him didn't bother her… it never did. But she didn't like him! Or did she? …No! She didn't.

She sat down on the couch, stretched herself and grabbed a book near her. 

Then, when she had read the tiny book over and over again, she remembered the ball. They hadn't made any better plans with Draco. Yeah sure they had decided that the ball would start at seven p.m. and end around two a.m., and what drinks and food there would be served. Oh, and something about the decorations too. 

Soon, after waiting Draco (or just killing time, like Hermione kept telling to herself) for an hour or something, he woke up.

Hermione heard yawning behind her. She turned to see Draco walking to the common room rubbing his head. His hair was little messy, which surprised Hermione. Draco Malfoy with messy hair, no way! She laughed so quietly that Draco couldn't hear her. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt which showed his fine muscles and strong arms. He looked so masculine. Hermione couldn't help blushing. He looked so unbelievably good! He was so… so… sexy! Hermione shrugged her thoughts off. She couldn't think that way!

'he is a prat!' She told herself. 

'He is a prat! He is a prat! He is a sexy prat! He- what!? No! He isn't sexy!' Her head screamed.

She turned her head and looked now at the floor. And what was he doing there looking like that?! 

'Is he so pathetic that he has to walk around naked!? Well he isn't naked… but still!'

Hermione quickly grabbed the book she had read earlier from the table near her. She pretended like she was reading and tried to concentrate hard. She glanced him when he sat down in front of her, still yawning.

"morning", she mumbled trying not to sound rude but still ignoring his existence. 

"yeah, yeah", he muttered sleepily.

Hermione tried to hold her laugh. He was so cute. But Hermione bit her lip hard and looked back to her book. She noticed it was upside down and quickly turned it hoping that Draco didn't see her mistake. But he did. A sleepy smirk appeared on his face {aww}. 

"since when have you started reading books upside down?" He sneered and made a wide smirk.

This sneer, though, was very sleepy, and it was so cute that Hermione couldn't get offended in any way. She smirked back.

"how is your… er… does it still hurt?" Hermione asked.

Draco's expression changed and it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. He coughed.

"it's ok. Still hurts a bit", he mumbled an answer.

Hermione nodded. Her eyes wandered to his well trained chest. She quickly turned her gaze.

"like what you see Granger?" He asked smirking.

Hermione blushed. Was Draco always so flirty in the mornings? Damn him!

"very much", Hermione tried to sound very sarcastic. 

He just smirked. Draco obviously enjoyed girls looking at him. He seemed to be very comfortable with it, even though Hermione was a "mudblood" to him.

"umm. I was thinking earlier that maybe we could enchant some decorations… for the ball", Hermione suggested.

"what do you have in mind?"

"well I don't really know yet but maybe we could plan it together…" Hermione said carefully waiting for his reaction.

"ok. What ever", Draco said lamely.

"you know, I recall seeing this book in library –"

"wow! Isn't that something! You saw a book in the library!" Draco said sarcastically. "never in a million years have I thought that it would be possible!"

Hermione frowned.

"ha.ha. Very funny… So as I was saying, I've seen this book in library that is about feasts and something like that. Maybe we could go and get it and then make plans", Hermione suggested.

"ugh. I don't want to", Draco complained.

Hermione frowned again and glared him dangerously.

"ok, ok", Draco said quickly raising his hands to surrender. "as long as you don't jump on me again."

Hermione giggled softly.

That evening, just before supper, Hermione and Draco walked to the library. Few Hufflepuff girls were reading a large book in the corner. They giggled and were blushing every now and then.

"I guess they're reading something that Dumbledore wouldn't approve", Draco said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. She was obviously thinking the same thing.

They decided to go separate ways to look for the book. It seemed that it was going to take the whole evening. And the worst part was that Hermione couldn't remember the name of the book. Only thing she could remember about the name was the word 'feasts'. It really didn't help though.

After an hour of searching that certain book, Draco sat down on one of the library tables. 

"I don't think we're ever going to find it", he said.

"don't give up now! We have to find it. I know it's somewhere here", she claimed somewhere behind large book piles.

"but I'm tired Granger! If that's terribly important to you then you can stay and try to find it but I am going now!" He announced angrily, jumped off the table and started to walk away.

Hermione ran to him and pulled him back from his robes. 

"no way! You're staying and helping me. Besides I think we're going to find it soon", Hermione claimed.

"argh, Granger!" Draco exclaimed when she dragged him back. "you're impossible!"

"thanks Malfoy", she muttered.

Instead of helping her he sat on the table next to where she was searching.

"oh my god!" Hermione said suddenly.

"what? What happened?!" Draco asked startled.

"I found it! look it's there. ", Hermione said pointing somewhere up to the bookshelf. "_'magical feasts and how to plan them'._ Yeah, that was it!"

She stepped onto the table and tried to reach for the book. She had to step on her tip toes and raise her arm to reach for the book. But she wasn't tall enough to take a hold to the book.

Draco started laughing.

"what?" Hermione asked startled and looked down at him. "YOU GIT!!" Hermione yelled and hit his arm when she noticed that he was peeking under her skirt.

She blushed and was furious.

"how- why- you perverted nasty git!!" She yelled.

Draco just laughed and looked very amused.

She jumped off the table.

"you take it then!" She demanded.

Draco burst into laughter again. Hermione hit his arm once again.

"ow! That hurts, Granger", he said between his laughs.

He stepped onto the table and reached to the book. It was easier to him to get it because he was, of course, taller than Hermione.

"and be careful! I might peek", Hermione said angrily to him.

"what? Under my skirt?" Draco sneered.

Hermione blushed. She hoped that she would've just shut her mouth.

"here you go", he said and smirked.

"wipe that smirk off", Hermione muttered and took the book.

She opened it and surveyed it a second.

"hey look! Maybe we could do this", Hermione said to Draco pointing something on the page.

Draco leaned over her shoulder to look. At first Hermione didn't care but then she noticed how close he was. He breathed silently but she could hear it. Draco was so close that their cheeks almost touched. Hermione could even feel his warmth. Hermione felt cold shivers going through her body. It seemed that Draco was very oblivious how close they were. Soon he noticed too. They broke quickly apart. 

"umm- er- maybe we should… umm, sit down", Hermione stammered.

"er… yeah", Draco nodded nervously.

'what am I thinking?! Going that close to _her_! And then even go totally speechless!' Draco thought horrified.

This was weird for him but he wanted to ignore her and what had happened. And he did. But he couldn't help it. He had to look her. Even a small glimpse. He saw Hermione sit down in front of him. He sat down too.

"er… as I was saying, maybe we could do this", Hermione said and gave the open book to Draco.

"ok, I guess", Draco said looking at the picture of singing candles. 

"or…", Hermione took the book and started turning pages. "candles that tell jokes. But where is that page?" 

She glanced at Draco and found him looking at her. And he didn't even turn his gaze when he noticed Hermione look at him too. They looked each other a second which seemed to be a minute or an hour to Hermione and then suddenly Draco broke the eye contact looking down. He looked like he was ashamed. Like it wasn't appropriate look her like that. There was a silence in the room. Even the giggling Hufflepuffs were now gone. Just when Hermione was about to say something Draco opened his mouth.

"er… I gotta go", he said quickly and left.

Hermione didn't have time to say anything. She sat there looking at his back and soon nothing, when he disappeared.

'did I just scare him? …Even though I did nothing…', she thought. 

"weird…", she said to herself quietly.

---------------------

A/N: Sorry guys! I have to leave it here. 

I have thought about the Christmas and I'm going to skip it. And because no-one has said anything about it then I guess no-one will mind. 

REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!

Thanx to my reviewers:

Laura – Okey, but you see it's really hard to make Draco nicer towards her and Hermione like him. I can't just suddenly turn him into something good and make her love someone she has hated all her time in Hogwarts, can I? I'm trying to make it believable, nothing like out of character. So the "process" making them fall in love is slow. But in this chapter there was chemistry between the main couple, don't you think?

Apie – I did ;)

Carmen – I hope you liked this one. There was obviously something between them, don't you think? ;) lol.

Anonymos – I did :P

Meg – I hope the little accident in the last chapter wasn't too obvious :S But I had to do it, lol. In a way I think it's kinda cute when poor Draco hurt his… thingy. Lol! 

****

~Angel Innocent~ 


	11. Confusion and hatred

A/N: Here you go guys, chapters eleven and twelve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a test tomorrow!!! Eeeeeek!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I own this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------

CHAPTER XI – Confusion and hatred

The weird moment in the library had made Draco very distant. Somehow it made Hermione bit grumpy that every time he saw her, he ran away or ignored her. She seemed to be invisible to him. He didn't talk with her though she tried to make up a conversation. And even when she tried to talk about the ball, he just simply said he had no time and left. Hermione couldn't understand why he was acting this way. It wasn't like they had kissed or anything like that. They had just been little bit too close to each other. Was he embarrassed? What was going on? Hermione would've understood if he had been in love with her and then backed away because of his principles or something, but no. He couldn't be in love with her. That was just too impossible, and very ridiculous to think that he would _like_ her. 

"what are you doing on Christmas?" Hermione asked Harry when they were walking to transfiguration class.

"going to Weasleys", Harry said happily. "this will be my first Christmas at Ron's. What about you?"

"going home. The usual", Hermione said.

They stepped into the class. McGonagall hadn't come yet and everybody took a chance to talk with each other.

"er.. Hermione", came Neville's uncertain voice. "C-could we talk?"

Hermione looked around and then Neville.

"I guess. What's wrong?"

"it's", Neville glanced his hands nervously, "it's about Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"yes. I- she –", Neville was cut off buy a loud voice.

"Good afternoon class!"

"good afternoon!" the class answered.

Hermione, who had turned to McGonagall for a second, turned now back to Neville to have an answer but he had already gone back to his seat..

After the class Hermione went to Neville.

"Neville? What was the thing about Ginny?"

"it was just that…", Neville said.

"yes?"

"you know I asked Ginny to the ball?" Neville said carefully.

"yes."

"I- I only asked her because Harry said it would be the right thing", Neville said sheepishly.

"and?" Hermione drawled.

"I- I –"

"just spit it out, Neville", Hermione demanded.

"I don't want to go with her."

'good gracious! Why do they come to me?!' Hermione thought angrily. 'Ginny and Neville going to the ball together. Both don't want to go with each other but can't tell it to the other. What am I? A messenger?!'

"Neville", Hermione started not really knowing what to say. "just say her that you don't want go with her."

"but I can't –"

"yes you can. And make it quickly so you can have another partner", Hermione said bit rudely.

She turned her back to him and went to the Heads' common room. 

'I hope he's not asking me…', she thought as she remembered she didn't have partner yet.

"bookworm", Hermione said and the portrait swung open.

Draco and Hermione had had to change the password after the two Slytherins had helped Draco to the common room. They had, of course, heard the password and Hermione didn't trust them. She had demanded that she and Draco should change the password. 

This time Draco insisted to decide what the password would be. "Bookworm" had seemed to be a good one. Hermione didn't really like it though. But I could've been worse… like 'mudblood'.

Hermione walked through the room oblivious that Draco was lying on a couch reading a book. His cough made her notice him. Instead of going to her room she turned walked to Draco.

"hi", she said and sat in next to him keeping a good distance.

He didn't answer and frowned a bit.

"oh yeah, I forgot: you're not talking to me at the moment", Hermione said with an angry tone. "I just can't figure out why."

He turned his blue [[I know they are steel grey in the book]] eyes slowly to hers. Hermione gulped. His gaze was very piercing. Those eyes weren't warm anymore… had they ever been? Hermione would've burst into tears if that look belonged to someone she loved. Her heart jumped. 

"you haven't?" Draco said coldly. "You are a mudblood, I don't want to make friends with mudbloods."

'what's wrong with him?' Hermione thought amazed.

He had been nicer towards her still few days ago but now he had turned back to himself...

"right, I forgot…", Hermione said angrily.

Draco turned his eyes away from hers. He started reading the book again. Hermione looked him sadness in her eyes.

"Malfoy", she said softly.

"Malfoy", Hermione repeated when he didn't make any move.

She touched his leg trying to be somewhat friendly but he shoved her hand off.

"don't touch me!" He hissed.

"sorry. I was just trying to –"

"save it!" He said angrily.

"what's your problem Malfoy?!" She snapped.

He turned his head and didn't answer. Hermione stared him.

"look… I don't want fight, ok? I'm going to have a terrible headache about this…", she whispered.

He sat there quietly reading, or pretending to read, his book. Hermione thought it was completely impossible to even try to talk with him. She stood up leaving him alone. And when she reached to her room and went in, she slammed the door so hard that even platform 9 ¾ would hear that.

---------------

****

A/N: As you all can see this chapter was way too short!!! I thought I'd post another one, and I did! …just for you guys! :)

****


	12. Pillows, pillows!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in his cool world. Pity…

-----------

CHAPTER XII – Pillows, pillows!

****

Christmas was now just two days ahead and Hermione was very happy. Everything she did, she did with joy. Even Ginny and Neville couldn't crush that feeling with their problems. She loved Christmas. Giving presents, and having them!

Draco had somewhat softened towards her. Not that much though… Hermione knew that even he could not avoid or be angry at her forever.

"what are you doing on Christmas?" Hermione asked him.

They walked around Hogwarts' halls making last ball plans before Christmas.

"going home", he said. "have you got the book with you?"

"yeah. Here", Hermione said opening the '_Magical feasts and how to plan them_'.

They stopped walking.

"so which one do you prefer? Singing candles or joking candles?" Hermione asked smiling.

"umm… maybe those joking ones…", he said thoughtfully.

"yes… I think joking candles are better", she agreed.

Hermione turned the pages trying to find something else that they could use.

"hey! what's that?" Draco asked pointing at a picture of fake spiders. 

"_Tarantellas… Fake tarantellas… after touching them become alive… many accidents has happen…_", Hermione read, "_…they become plastic again when they bite something… human or food…_ No Malfoy! No way!" 

"what? I didn't say anything", Draco replied innocently, but smirking.

"like I don't know what you have in mind", Hermione smiled slightly.

"if you're talking about Weasley then you're right", Draco laughed.

"no but seriously, I think we should just forget the tarantellas. I'm sure we find something better…", Hermione said.

"what could possibly be better than scare the hell out of Weasley?" Draco smirked.

Suddenly they heard a female voice calling.

"Draco! Draco wait!"

It was, who else but Pansy Parkinson. She ran to them and smiled all the time to Draco. When she noticed Hermione was with him, Pansy started glaring at her.

"well, well, well. If it isn't the Einstein", Pansy smirked evilly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"so Draco…", Pansy turned to him. "What are you doing here with _her_?"

"nothing… just planning the stupid ball…", Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Pansy nodded.

"oh, look Draco!" Pansy said suddenly pointing up to the roof. "A mistletoe!"

She pushed Hermione away from Draco and started stroking Draco's cheek. She smiled at him sweetly. Hermione wasn't really sure but it looked like his pale cheeks had a shade of pink. Then Pansy put her hands around his neck and kissed him softly. Hermione turned her eyes away. She didn't want to see that. It was… too… too gross to her. 

When they finally stopped and Hermione could look again, she saw Draco was smiling somewhat happily. Hermione rolled her eyes again. 

'what an ass! Like Pansy is the only one who can kiss!' She thought angrily. '…but… I don't really care….'

"I think I have to go now… You want to come with me?" Pansy asked.

"well…", Draco thought out loud.

Pansy made puppy eyes.

"well alri –", he was cut off by Hermione's "Ahem!".

"we still have to think what kind of decorations we put", Hermione said strictly.

Pansy started glaring at Hermione. Then when Draco told her he was going to stay, she stalked angrily away.

Hermione was somehow relieved.

The same evening Hermione started looking for her things and clothes she was going to take home with her for Christmas. She knew she didn't have a rush or anything. But she still wanted to. In a way she missed her parents though she was a woman now. She took her teddy bear from her bed. She looked it carefully. It had lost its right eye, and its left ear was bigger than the right one.

"next time we're going to see each other is at home, Mr. Bubbles", she said to the teddy bear and laughed. 

It was stupid, she knew it. But she had to talk to him like she had always talked when she was a little child. That made her feel much comfortable.

"I didn't know you sleep with a teddy bear, Granger", came a sneer behind her.

She turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning on her room wall at the door-way.

"or not to mention talk with it", he said sarcastically. 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"ha ha" She murmured.

He walked to her room and looked around.

"I think your room is bigger than mine. How unfair!" He exclaimed.

Hermione didn't say anything. She put Mr. Bubbles to her bag. Draco sat down on her bed and felt it. 

"and your bed is also much fluffier than mine!" He exclaimed again.

Hermione laughed softly.

"I think I'll sleep this night here. You can take my room", Draco joked lying down on her bed and then making a deep sigh.

"hehehe. Malfoy… get up", she said to him.

Draco didn't move. He just smirked and closed his eyes.

"Malfoy…", Hermione tried to pull him up.

Nothing. 

"Malfoy!" She demanded.

Draco started laughing at her.

"ok, you asked for this!" Hermione said laughing and pushed him off the bed.

Draco landed on the other side of the bed. Hermione laughed in ecstasy. Draco jumped up and before Hermione knew, a fluffy pillow landed on her head.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screeched.

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. Hermione quickly grabbed the pillow and started smacking Draco with it. 

"ouch! That hurts!" He screamed.

"hahahaa! This is your end, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione laughed.

Draco took the other pillow from her bed and started smacking her. Hermione screeched and jumped on the bed away from Draco. Draco jumped also so they both stood on her bed smacking each other with pillows. Draco hit her head and Hermione his butt.

"my arse!" Draco laughed and pushed Hermione.

She fell and was now lying on the bed Draco above her hitting her with a pillow.

"aah! No! No, hahahaa, no!" Hermione pleaded and laughed at the same time.

Draco stopped for a second and Hermione quickly rolled around and stood up. It was her turn now to push him down. Hermione took his pillow and started hitting him with two pillows. Draco tried to stop her by tickling her. She started laughing hysterically.

"stop, Malfoy! Hahahaa, stop it!" She screamed and laughed.

The two pillows in her hands fell to the floor and he stopped tickling. Then Hermione found herself on top of Draco. Draco was still smiling like he didn't notice that Hermione was sitting on his stomach. In her bed! A single feather landed on his nose. Hermione took it carefully. Draco's smile faded. He had now realized too. Hermione knew he would be very uncomfortable with it so she stood up and jumped off the bed.

"umm…I'm kinda tired… could you…", Hermione said carefully.

"yeah… sure", he answered and stood up.

He walked past her. His hand touched hers and that made Hermione have cold shivers. Did he intend to do that? To touch her? Hermione somewhat felt confused. Is it even that big deal if a guy brushes past? Yes, when the guy happens to be your enemy and walks past you even though there would be enough room for him to walk away without touching her. Did Draco feel uncomfortable Hermione on top of him? Did she? Hermione already knew her answer: she definitely did.

-------------------

A/N: What did you think??? I personally like pillow fights… and with guys… hell yeah! So anyway, I would so much appreciate if you reviewed this story! I'd like that.

Special thanx to my reviewers:

Totaloser – It's ok. And thanks!

Emmi – Thank you so much! You said my writing is professional and thank you for saying that! :D I'm so happy now! :)

Apie – Lol!

Meg – You are the only person who actually said anything about the Christmas, thank you for that! LOL! Unfortunately I'm skipping the Christmas :( Sorry.

Kate – Thank you! :D I think Draco was kinda cute when he was half asleep, lol.

****

~Angel Innocent~ 


	13. Sudden change

A/N: Hi peeps! I posted new one now. I hope you like this one. Some people don't like it when I don't put them fall in love quicker… that's just my style. Oh well, in this chapter happens something ;) Nothing super-fluffy though… but something…. ;)

Many people said that they liked the previous chapter's pillow fight. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Seriously, I don't. Just this computer. Oh wait! It's my dad's… I don't own anything…

-----------------

CHAPTER XIII - Sudden change

Soon Christmas was over and students were back at school. Hermione had got lot of presents from her parents, Harry and Ron. Well Ron had given her just a book about famous muggleborn wizards. Hermione liked it very much and had already read the 1000 pages long book. She had thought to show it to Draco and prove him that there _are_ some famous muggleborns too.

It felt absolutely good to be back at school again. Hermione couldn't wait to get to her first lessons, except potions. And the ball that was coming closer was also something Hermione was enthusiastic about. Unfortunately she didn't have a partner yet. Nor did Harry or Ron but that didn't make her feel better. Harry would get anyone he ever wanted to. And Ron? Well, maybe he would get someone too…

If Hermione couldn't get anyone to take her, she'd have to go with Draco. Which didn't sound that bad though… Secretly, somewhere in the deepest part of her brain (or heart) she wanted to go with him. Hermione couldn't understand that feeling. Why did she all of a sudden like Draco? Why did she want to go with _him_? And why did she find him sexy?!

Hermione guessed it must have been either his charms or her hormones. He just was so attractive.

But though she liked the picture of Draco and her dancing forever, she waited someone else to ask her. She waited and waited. No one asked.

Few weeks after the holidays and no one even did make move to ask her. Hermione had tried to be friendly and talk with some Ravenclaw boys more than once so they would notice that she was a girl. A girl without a partner. But it was useless. They obviously didn't take a hint and Hermione didn't want to be the one who was going to ask. It should be the boy. It would seem that she was pathetic and lonely if she asked someone to be her partner… Now that she thought about the time when Neville wanted to go with her, she got angry to herself. Hermione felt pretty stupid when she remember how she had ran away from him every time he had tried to ask her the certain question. She would have a partner now if it wasn't her stupid attitude, because now Neville and Ginny had both said to each other that they wanted a new partner. Neville was going with some fifth year Gryffindor and Ginny with sixth year Hufflepuff. Hermione could never ask Neville anymore! He already had a partner, who he even liked. But then again, there was always Draco…

"does he even have a partner?" Ron had asked Hermione when they had herbology. 

Hermione already knew the answer: of course he has! Who else would he go with but Pansy Parkinson?! The pattern was clear: Pansy liked him and he liked Pansy. Eventually they'd get married and get lots of little Malfoys and Parkinsons. That feeling made Hermione sad.

During the Christmas had Hermione bought herself a dress robe for the ball. It was purple and black, and fitted perfectly to her. It showed her lines well and made her look very elegant. Actually very beautiful.

"I hope Draco likes it", Hermione had mumbled to the mirror a wide smile on her face. 

She realized what she had said but didn't care. It would be stupid to deny she liked him a little. But what did she feel exactly? It wasn't love, it couldn't be. A crush maybe? Something sexual? No. It couldn't. She didn't want him in _that_ way. At least not always… 

It was now three weeks after Christmas and Hermione was killing time in the library between her classes. Actually she was hiding from people. There were those times when she needed time alone. It was her Hermione-time. Those times she didn't want to talk to anyone or be around anyone. She had found that library would be very idyllic place for her Hermione-time because no-one visited there so much.

Hermione read '_Magical feasts and how to plan them_'. Joking candles was the only thing now she and Draco would realize for the ball. The other stuff at the book were pretty childish in Hermione's opinion. Draco had basically liked every single thing that the book had. _Exploding muffins_, _hilarious skeletons _(which laugh non-stop), _tickling ghosts _(but those you have to order from some ghost company) and etc.

She sighed and closed the book. What about the music then? Should they order a Dj or what? 

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by quiet footsteps that came closer. There were two people actually, Hermione could tell that. Who ever they were, they were ruining her quality time. 

She saw Harry and Ron step into the library. 

'oh my God!', Hermione thought.

She grabbed her book and slid quickly under the table so they couldn't see her. Hermione was very sure that they would never leave her alone if they saw her. She needed her own time now!

'this is stupid! They are my friends! I shouldn't be hiding from them', she told herself but stayed still.

Hermione heard the footsteps coming closer. Then she saw Ron's shoes. Hermione was on her knees under the table and that made Hermione's legs hurt. She tried to change her position but couldn't without making a little "ow!". 

The steps stopped…and then Hermione heard him say:

"Harry! She's not here."

So they _were_ looking for her!

"what are we going to do now?" Hermione heard Harry's voice.

She was still facing Ron's shoes.

'go away! Go away!' Hermione ordered him mentally.

"I dunno… maybe we could ask someone else…"

"like who Ron? There's no-one else in Hogwarts who would know these things", Harry said.

'what things?' Hermione got curious. 

"yes… you're right. Maybe we should just try to find her or…"

'what things?!' Hermione's head screamed.

"…just forget it", Ron finished his sentence.

"yeah. You're right."

And with that they left. Or that's at least what Hermione thought they did. When their footsteps faded she heard them coming back.

'what!? Why do they come here again!?! Go away!'

This time there were only one pair of shoes.

'weird…'

Hermione bit her lower lip when the person stopped just few inches in front of her. Hermione gulped and wished that he (which she assumed to be Harry or Ron) wouldn't see her. That would be so awkward! What would she say?! _"Oh, hi Ron! I just love the smell of the library floor that I have to come here every time I have a chance." _No that wouldn't be good.

Of course with her luck, the person kneeled and faced her. But it wasn't Ron. No, it wasn't Harry either. It was who else but Draco Malfoy. Hermione was totally surprised. Where did he come from? Like million students in Hogwarts and the one she had to bump into was Draco. Draco! 

A wide smirk spread across his face. Cute, some might say, but that made Hermione blush.

'why does he always have to be where _I_ am?!' She thought angrily.

There was a second of silence and then Draco did the obvious: opened his mouth.

"well well, look who's here", he said smirking and holding his laugh. 

"and what might Miss know-it-all do under the table…umm…what could it possibly be?" Draco said playing stupid.

"just drop it, will you", Hermione grumbled.

Draco burst out laughing.

"you should've seen yourself! Hahaha! You had that… hahaha …look!"

"hmph!"

Hermione stood up and dusted her robes. 

"I still can't understand what you were doing under that table", Draco laughed.

"nothing special. Nothing you should know", Hermione said and grabbed the '_Magical feasts and how to plan them_' with her and started walking.

"where are you going?" Draco said coming beside her.

"what's that to you? And why are you following me?" Hermione snapped.

"why are you so grumpy?" Draco asked smirking ignoring her question. "Are you angry because I found your hideaway?" 

Hermione gave him a glare and quickened her pace. Draco did too.

"no, of course not. It's just…", Hermione trailed off.

"'it's just' what?" Draco asked.

"you always seem to find reasons to laugh at me."

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione saw it. She got angrier.

"why are you following me!?"

"you've already asked that", Draco said.

"so why are you? Don't you have anything better to do than follow me?!"

"we could fight", Draco suggested.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him.

"what do you think we are doing now?"

"you tell me."

"you are annoying!"

"no I'm not… or am I?" He smirked.

"stop that!"

"stop what?" Draco asked.

"forget it."

Hermione started walking again. She almost ran. Draco ran next to her again.

"when are we going to do plans again?", he asked pointing the '_Magical feasts and how to plan them_'.

"later", Hermione answered coolly.

They walked and walked, never stopping. 

"how long are you going to follow me?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno… depends."

"on what?"

"how long you are going to walk", he said simply.

"argh", Hermione sighed.

"aww come on! Don't be such a baby, Granger", he said.

She gave him a glare, once again.

Hermione was about to turn right but Draco stopped her putting his hand to the wall so that she bumped into his chest. She quickly took few steps back and looked at him puzzled. Hermione turned to leave but Draco put his other hand on the wall too. She was totally surrounded. Hermione looked at him now even more puzzled. What did he want? 

She was pressed against the wall and Draco was so close that she almost melted in his warmth. Her heart started beating harder and she was afraid that Draco could hear it. Her stomach felt funny and she didn't know what to do or say. Draco was looking straight into her eyes. She couldn't look back, otherwise he would've seen something in them. Feelings…? This was the first time she actually was this close to any boy, if Harry and Ron doesn't count. Hermione looked nervously down blushing a bit. He started smirking. Hermione glanced him. He was still looking at her! _Still_ straight into her eyes! It was like he could see through her or hear her thoughts. Maybe he did… 

"are you blushing?" He asked.

Now Hermione blushed even more. She gulped again.

"no", she said still looking down.

Draco laughed softly.

"you seem bit tense", Draco said examining her.

"I-I'm not", Hermione tried to convince him.

She failed.

"so are you angry?" Draco asked not moving.

"umm. Er. What?" 

"are you still angry that I found your hiding place?" Draco repeated smirking more widely.

"er.. no.."

"are you nervous around me?" Draco asked looking deeper in her eyes when she turned her eyes to his.

"no. Would you mind…" Hermione tried to push through but Draco didn't move.

Hermione stopped once again. Draco smoothed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Hermione got shivers when his hand touched delicately her skin.

"good", he said, gave a last smirk and left.

Hermione stood looking at him her mouth open. What had just happen was something…no, she couldn't describe it. Draco… it couldn't be Draco. The Draco Malfoy she knew wouldn't just flirt and touch _her_ like that.

Hermione must've stood there a while because she missed her next lesson, Defence against the dark arts. _She_ missed a lesson! And all this because of Draco Malfoy. What did he want from her?

-----------------

A/N: I did it! I made a longer chapter this time!! This is something to celebrate about!! *opens a champagne bottle* LOL!

Remember to review! A review makes my day :)

Special thanks to:

****

JemG - I try to :)

****

Joely - Thank you so much! :D

****

CrackHead - LOL Thank you for reviewing!

****

Shy - Thank you :)

****

Hildie - I will, thank you for reviewing!

****

Blue eyes - I know my chapters are so short. But it could be worse… or could it? ;) hehe.. well anyway, I try to. :)

****

Totaloser - I guess you're right… but he really hadn't any reason to be angry at her so maybe he just was confused and got quickly over it ;) Boys are so mysterious sometimes. Lol

****

Seom - lol!

****

Meg - Yeah… I guess that would've been kinda un-Draco if he bought her a present… good suggestion though. :)

****

~Angel Innocent~


	14. Snow angel

****

A/N: People! Here is the chapter 14!! I had few problems on doing this one because I have kinda tight schedule at the moment… well at least it's longer this time! I think it's the longest ever ;)

****

DISCLAIMER: Why, oh why?

-----------------------

****

CHAPTER XIV – Snow angel

On Sunday morning Hermione and Draco walked on the grounds making plans about the ball. There was white snow everywhere. Hermione could hear laughter around them. All the Hogwarts' students were playing outside. They were making snowmen or having snowball fights with each other. Everybody seemed to be very happy. Even some of the teachers were out having fun. Harry and Ron were also there, though Hermione couldn't see them anywhere. 

"so have you talked to Dumbledore yet?" Hermione asked Draco.

They passed a snow castle.

"umm… about what?" 

"about the music."

"er… music?" Draco repeated very astonished.

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"yes. The music! Don't tell me you have forgotten!" Hermione exclaimed.

"er…"

"you idiot!" she snapped.

"hey! You didn't tell me I should!" Draco defended himself.

Hermione shook her head.

She continued walking. Draco ran next to her.

"but I can today, huh?"

"yeah. Whatever," Hermione said not looking at him.

"so… are you still against my idea of the spiders?" Draco asked smirking.

"spiders?"

"yeah. The ones that come alive after touching them", Draco grinned.

"oh, fake tarantellas, huh? Yes."

"whyyyyy?" Draco pouted.

"because I know what you have in mind", Hermione laughed.

"what do I have in mind?"

"you want to scare the living daylight out of Ron."

"ten points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione laughed though she knew that Draco wanted the spiders to hurt her best friend.

"McGonagall told me two days ago that she thinks that we should even plan the food."

"what?! I thought those house-elves do that!" Draco exclaimed.

"well yeah. Me too. I told her that you don't know anything about food except how to eat it and I don't want to plan this whole thing on my own. She said it was ok and said that maybe wouldn't have to plan it then…"

"I do know about food, Granger", Draco said.

"huh?"

"I do."

"ok. Then have you ever made anything? Baked or something?"

"well…"

"I thought so too", Hermione snickered.

"you think that the teachers are dancing too?" Draco changed the subject.

"I guess. They did last time."

"can you imagine McGonagall dancing with Snape?" Draco laughed.

"no", Hermione laughed as well, "but I don't think they even would."

"ugh!" Draco said making a disgusted expression and Hermione laughed at him.

"you know… one thing is funny", Hermione said.

"what?"

"I haven't seen your bodyguards with you for a long time ", Hermione thought.

"Goyle and Crabbe? I don't need them anymore, though I thought I might after you attacked on me when we had detention", Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed a bit.

"aren't you scared that I might hurt you again?"

"naw. I'm not scared of bookworms like you", Draco laughed.

They continued walking. 

Hermione saw Lavender talking with Parvati near them.

"could you wait just a minute?" Hermione said to Draco and left him stand there.

Hermione ran to the girls.

"hi! Have you guys seen Harry or Ron today?" Hermione asked Lavender and Parvati.

"no. Why?" Lavender asked.

"no reason. I just haven't seen them this morning" Hermione said. 

"care to join?" Parvati asked pointing a snowman next to them. 

"no thanks, I can't", Hermione said glancing Draco who had found his Slytherin friends and was now talking to them.

"ohh!" Lavender said grinning and sharing looks with Parvati.

"don't worry. We understand", Parvati nodded.

"understand what?" Hermione asked astonished.

Parvati and Lavender giggled.

"if you want to be with him", Lavender said giggling hard.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Malfoy? You two can't be serious! Hahaha! No way! We are listing things for the ball", Hermione explained.

"okey… whatever", Parvati and Lavender smiled to each other.

"er, which leads us to the ball!" Hermione said. "Do you have partners yet?"

"I'm going with Marc", Parvati said happily raising her index finger up.

"Marc who?" Hermione asked.

"a Hufflepuff", Lavender explained. "I don't have a partner yet. Really pathetic I'd say. Bet you are going with Draco then."

"no. I'm the pathetic one", Hermione said looking down.

"oh, sorry Hermione. I didn't know. Sorry", Lavender said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"hey, but I don't have to go with anybody. I mean I could always go alone, right?"

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other sharing doubtful looks.

"ummm…yeah….", they muttered.

"oh well I better go… so that Malfoy doesn't have to wait…", Hermione said and waived a good bye to the girls.

She walked back where she had left Draco but she couldn't see him anywhere. She looked around. Where was he?! She had just two minutes ago seen him here talking with his friend… 

'oh great! Of course he had left with his friend. So typical! What else can you expect from Draco Malfoy?!' Hermione thought angrily.

Suddenly something hit on the back of her head. She turned to see smirking Draco behind her.

"hi", he mouthed cheerfully.

"why did you do th–" she was cut off by a new snowball coming from Draco. 

This time it hit her face.

"this means war!" she exclaimed.

Hermione started gathering snow and made a huge snowball. She threw it on Draco. It landed perfectly on his head and he accidentally dropped his half-done snowball. Hermione grinned. Draco took quickly some snow and started running towards her. At first Hermione didn't realize what he was about to do. Then she did.

'oh my God!! Is he…? He is!'

Hermione started running away from him. Draco chase her the snow in his hands.

"eeeek!" Hermione screamed.

Draco laughed as he chase her. They ran around the grounds. Hermione tried to throw some snow at him but couldn't do it properly as she was running. Draco laughed an quickened his pace. Hermione soon noticed that he was quicker than she was because at some point he grabbed on her cloak. Draco tried to push her down but Hermione was faster and she pushed Draco. He fell on his back. Hermione started to laugh hard. While lying on the ground, Draco seized her hand and pulled her with force. Hermione fell next to him and Draco rolled on top of her. He grabbed some snow and massaged it all over her neck and face area. Hermione shrieked as she felt the cold snow touch her warm skin. Draco laughed and held her hands so that she couldn't move them. He massaged more snow on her neck and cheeks.

"stop Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, "I'm going to catch a cold!"

Draco stopped but still laughing, and still sitting on top of her. 

"will you let me go?!" Hermione demanded.

"naw… I don't think so…", Draco said smirking.

"look… it's getting kinda cold…so…", Hermione tried.

Draco didn't move. Hermione started feeling pretty troubled lying on the cold snow…under Draco. When he freed her hands she pushed him off her and he landed on his back next to her. 

"hey!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione stood up smirking to him and dusting her robes.

"awww! Poor you", Hermione laughed looking down at Draco.

"stop laughing Granger. Help me get up", he demanded and stretched his right hand. Hermione grabbed on it and was about to pull him up but fell when Draco pulled her down. Hermione screeched as she fell on top of him. He just laughed.

"I didn't know you fancied me, Granger", he said somewhat smugly.

"very funny, Draco. Very funny", Hermione said and stood up.

Draco also stood up. He had snow on his head and he didn't seem to notice it. Hermione burst into laughter. 

"You know what Malfoy?" Hermione laughed.

"what?"

"you are such a snow angel", Hermione giggled and removed the snow from his head.

"talking about snow angels Granger", Draco said pointing to the ground where they had just rolled a second ago.

Indeed, it looked like a snow angel. Actually a _fat_ snow angel. Hermione giggled once more.

"yeah."

Hermione looked at Draco and he looked her back. Hermione could've lost into his blue eyes forever. She stopped giggling and Draco's expression changed. He wasn't smirking anymore, he was smiling slightly. Hermione smiled back. He suddenly stroked the tip of her nose.

"a snowflake", he explained.

Hermione gave a faint smile and cut the eye contact. She blushed at bit. How can someone be so cute and awful at the same time? Draco was her sworn enemy for years but how could she like him now? Did she really like him? Like really _like_? Or was it just a crush that was going to pass? What ever it was, Hermione felt something inside of her. She felt like she had a rush to ask Draco to be her partner. Who cares about principles! She wants to go with him.

__

'it's now or never!' Hermione heard her head scream.

__

'ask him now! Ask him as your partner for the ball!!'

Hermione hesitated. Should she? Yes! Hermione opened her mouth to ask him but she was quickly cut off by a high-pitched voice:

"Draco!"

Both Draco and Hermione turned to see Pansy running towards them. She had her friends with her too.

"here you are! I've looked all over for you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'ugh!' was the only thing she could think of now.

Pansy and the other girls gave cruel glares to Hermione as they came closer. Pansy smiled sweetly to Draco. He smiled back.

"so. About the ball…" Pansy drawled, "I know you haven't asked me yet but I assume you will, right?"

Draco glanced at Hermione. 

"er…"

He glanced her again. What was he doing? Asking her permission? Hermione turned her eyes away from him. She had wanted to ask him but Pansy apparently was quicker. 

'and we all know who he is going with', Hermione thought angrily and somewhat jealous.

"er."

"so?" Pansy drawled.

"yes", Draco said giving a last glance to Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes in disappointment. He had said 'yes'… of course… of course…

"wonderful!" Pansy let out a cry of joy and clapped her hands happily. "It'll be so much fun Draco hun!"

"sure", Draco said.

"I have this beautiful dress and I bet you're going to like!" Pansy said.

"ok."

Then there was a silence between them. Pansy turned to Hermione giving her a you-are-such-a-wimp –look. Then her expression changed.

"oh my god!" Pansy gasped sounding very shocked.

"what?!" Hermione paled.

"there's something on your forehead!" Pansy pointed her forehead looking very terrified.

"what? What is it?!" Hermione felt her forehead.

"I think it's a… it's a…. a big L…?" Pansy pondered.

"L?" Hermione felt her forehead now even harder.

"L for a _loser_!" Pansy said looking very mean.

Pansy and all the other Slytherins burst out laughing. Even Draco laughed at her.

"I bet you don't have a partner yet for the dance" Millicent said.

Hermione didn't say anything. The truth was she didn't have anybody who would take her to the dance. She knew she was pathetic but she felt sad when other people told her that.

"very sad Granger", Pansy said like she felt sorry for her. "you know, there's always Neville if nobody else wants you." 

Pansy and other Slytherin girls burst laughing. Draco smirked and tried to hold his laugh. Hermione gave a death glare to Pansy and a longer one to Draco. He turned and looked down. Hermione stormed away without saying a word.

The way back to the castle she saw Ron and Harry.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"what!?" Hermione snapped.

"whoa! Calm down. What is it?" Ron asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked down.

"It's Slytherins", she mumbled so quietly that Ron and Harry couldn't make any sense of her sentence.

"what did you say?" Harry asked.

"It's Slytherins!", Hermione repeated yelling.

"ok, ok! You don't have to yell", Ron said.

"what happened this time?" Harry asked.

"nothing new. They mocked me and I got angry. That's it", Hermione said angrily and tried to leave but Ron pulled her back.

"no, seriously. What is it?"

Hermione hesitated a bit.

"I don't have a partner", Hermione said quietly.

"a partner?" Harry repeated.

"yes. A partner for the ball."

"I thought you and Malfoy have to go together", Harry said.

"well he already has a partner, Pansy", Hermione spat in disgust.

"oh… but that's a good thing righat?" Ron asked.

"er… yeah", Hermione nodded. "But I have no-one!"

Harry and Ron shared looks and Harry nodded to him.

"er, Hermione…?" Ron started.

"yeah?"

"do you want to go with me?" Ron asked.

Hermione's angry expression changed into astonished.

"are you… are you asking… me?"

"yes."

Hermione glanced at Harry. He nodded. Hermione turned her head back to Ron.

"you're only asking me because you feel sorry for me."

"no Mione. I really want to go with you. So please say yes", Ron tried to convince her.

Hermione thought about it a second. There was always the possibility that he was asking her because he felt sorry for her. It also could be like he couldn't get anybody else so he had to ask her. But… if he really wanted to go with her…

"yes!" Hermione said grinning. 

She hugged him happily and ran back to the castle. Harry and Ron looked each other astonished.

"I have a partner! I have a partner!" Hermione sang happily as she ran to the Heads' common room.

In the same evening Hermione was sitting on one of the common room sofas eating biscuits and reading books. Draco came in looking pretty tired. Suddenly Hermione remembered that she was supposed to be angry at him. She frowned. Draco yawned. He noticed that Hermione was there too, and walked to her. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her.

"are you still mad?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer. She didn't even take her eyes off the book.

"Granger?"

Hermione just turned a page. Draco was like air to her. 

"hello? Can you hear me?" Draco asked waving his hand in front of her eyes.

Hermione turned her head to him. She gave a death glare to him and looked back to her book. Draco sighed and sat down next to her. He leaned back.

"so this is how it's going to be, huh? Silent treatment?"

Hermione didn't give any answer.

"can I ask you one thing? What are you exactly mad about?" Draco asked. "Is it what Pansy said or is it that I'm going with her to the ball?"

Hermione shot her head to face him.

"no!" She snapped.

"so you _can_ speak!" Draco said mockingly.

Hermione frowned.

"I couldn't care less who you're going with!" Hermione exclaimed.

"ok."

"no, really! If you're going with Pansy, fine! I'm going with Ron anyway!" Hermione yelled.

Draco burst out laughing.

"with Weasley?! Couldn't you get anyone better?"

Hermione had it. She slammed the book she was reading to the coffee table and stormed to her room and locked the door.

"ouch!", Draco said to himself.

****

---------------------

A/N: Please don't send me flames about the Ron-going-with-Hermione thing!!!!!! I know what I'm doing, ok?! He's just a friend, a good friend, that's all! Ok? 

But REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

****

Special thanks to:

****

Kate – Lol!

****

Feather-quill – Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it :D

****

CrackHead – Yeah. Maybe I should… but there's coming one in later chapters but it's not fully Draco's POV…. It's more like a preview of what he thinks….oh, you'll see then. And I agree, he is cute! :)

****

Anonymous – Lol!

****

Meg – Lol! It might be confusing. But it's like this: Hermione likes him a little and doesn't want to admit it. We don't know how Draco feels. I mean even I don't! LOL! So anyway, Draco might like her…. After all he has flirted with her… like I said: boys are mysterious. Lol!

****

Babybeauty – I won't let it hanging like this, I promise ;) Lol! 

Angel Innocent 0:)


	15. A BIG mess

A/N: Hey people! This chapter is about… oh, just read it and you will know, lol.

ANNOUNCEMENTS: I'm tired.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I wouldn't mind owning Draco/Tom or Daniel… or a wand ;)

----------------------

****

CHAPTER XV – A BIG mess

"what are you going to wear at the ball Hermione?" Ginny asked.

The girls were in Hermione's room, of course Draco didn't know that Hermione had had to sneak into her and Draco's common room with Ginny so that Draco couldn't see them. Luckily Draco wasn't around now. 

Ginny was sitting on Hermione's bed. She and Hermione were talking about several things, mostly about the ball. 

"this", Hermione said and gave Ginny her dress. It was deep purple and black. It wasn't too casual but not too showy either. With some delicate curls she would be perfect.

"wow! This is amazing! You're going to turn few heads, huh?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione laughed.

"I hope I will."

"no, seriously, it'll fit you just perfectly!" Ginny said fiddling with her dress. "Is this silk?"

"umm… I don't think so…might be…"

"so, I heard you're going with Ron…" Ginny said grinning.

"yeah. I finally got a partner", Hermione laughed.

"but aren't you disappointed?"

"about what?"

"that you have to go with him", Ginny explained. "and not with… someone else…"

"what are you suggesting? That I would rather go with Malfoy than Ron?" Hermione frowned.

"I didn't say that. You did", Ginny said.

"but you meant it, right?" Hermione asked taking her dress from Ginny and putting it back to her closet.

"not actually…" Ginny said quietly. "But you'd want to…?"

Hermione looked her in disbelief. She was about to say something but didn't know what. Should she just deny it all? Or tell the truth? That she really liked him. That she wanted so badly go with him. But this was Ginny. She couldn't just tell straight to her that she liked her worst enemy. It would be like Harry announced that Lord Voldemort was his best friend. Hermione thought that maybe she should say absolutely nothing and see how it goes… if it goes anywhere.

"you do", Ginny said.

Hermione tried to look very amused but failed. Ginny saw through her.

"I dunno what to say Hermione", Ginny said. "I thought, you'd never like him."

"I don't!" Hermione exclaimed. "That all is in your head, Ginny. I don't….like him…"

They heard the portrait swung open in the common room.

"he's here…" Hermione said giving Ginny a scared look.

"great. Now we have to whisper", Ginny replied.

"yeah. Well as long as he doesn't come here, everything's alright", Hermione whispered.

"why would he? Because he likes you back?" Ginny smirked.

"Ginny!" Hermione hit her arm softly.

They heard a knock at the door.

"oh God! We have to hide you Ginny!" Hermione whispered alarmed.

Hermione opened her closet door and pushed Ginny in.

"I'll get rid of him!" Hermione said to her and shut the closet door.

Hermione went to her room door and opened it. Yes, it was Draco and he looked pretty bored. He stepped in before Hermione could stop him. 

'great!' She thought.

Draco laid himself down on her bed and made a loud yawn.

"nice to see you too", Hermione said to him.

"yeah, whatever", Draco mumbled. "I was just thinking, Granger, that are _we_ going to decorate the Great Hall?"

"yes we are", Hermione said sitting on her bed too.

"wonderful", Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"and when is that exactly going to happen?" He asked.

"Next week, on Saturday… when the ball is."

"ugh! Why do we have to do all the servant stuff?!" Draco exclaimed.

He sat up next to her.

"it's part of our job. This is what Heads do, Malfoy", Hermione said.

"ok professor Dumbledore", Draco scoffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes once again.

"so, still going with Weasley then?" Draco laughed.

Hermione frowned.

"yes I am. Still going with bitch – pardon me - _Pansy_?" Hermione asked angrily.

"yeah. Are you jealous?" Draco asked laughing a little.

"me? Ha! I wouldn't sink that low, Malfoy", Hermione said sharply.

Draco laughed.

"funny… I thought you were", Draco smirked.

"look, if you don't have anything else –"

"ok, ok" Draco still laughed raising his hands up. "I'll leave", Draco said and got out of her room.

Ginny came out of the closet as soon as Draco was out of the sight. She looked very amused.

"you do", Ginny said.

"I do what?"

"like him", Ginny said and checked that Draco wasn't in the common room. 

She grinned at Hermione and left her.

After reading books at the library went Hermione to the Gryffindor common room to see her friends. 

"hi Harry!" Hermione greeted when she got in. "Hi Seamus!"

"hi!" Harry and Seamus greeted in unison.

"where's Ron?"

"he's in trouble", Seamus said.

Hermione sat next to him on the couch and Harry sat down in front of her and Seamus.

"tell me something I don't know", Hermione laughed. "No, what happened?"

"we were running in the corridors and he bumped into Filch", Harry explained.

"ouch."

"yeah… he got detention."

"and you didn't?" Hermione asked somewhat amazed.

"I have tomorrow", Harry nodded.

Seamus started laughing.

"hi guys!" 

Hermione, Harry and Seamus, and everyone else in the common room turned to see Lavender.

"ahh, you're here too Hermione!" Lavender grinned happily.

"so boys, who are you going with?" Lavender asked and sat down next to Harry.

"where?" Seamus asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"to the dance, duh!"

"I'm going with Tina from Ravenclaw", Seamus said and blushed.

Lavender and Hermione giggled at his reaction.

"ok. You Harry?"

"I don't have anybody yet. I guess I should ask someone, huh?" Harry laughed.

"yeah! Unless you want to go alone", Lavender said. 

"hey, but –", she trailed off.

"what?" Harry asked.

"I'm going alone. You're going alone… we could go together, right?"

"yeah, why not."

A wide smile spread across Lavender's face.

"it's settled then!" She grinned.

Hermione laughed at the two of them.

"oh, but what about Ron!?" Lavender asked.

"what about him?" Seamus lifted his left eyebrow.

"who is he going with?"

"with Hermione", Harry said.

"but Hermione's going with Draco", Lavender said.

Everyone in the common room turned to see Hermione. Seamus's mouth dropped open. Harry was looking very astonished and furious at the same time. Hermione gulped.

"H-Hermione?" Harry stuttered.

"did he ask you?" Seamus asked.

"no! It's nothing like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"well do tell us what it is then?!" Harry ordered.

"I will! It w-"

"how could you do this?! Go with him?!" Harry shouted.

"I thought you hated him, Hermione", Seamus said.

"I do! I mean I don't! I mean –"

"what are you going to tell Ron then, huh?! That you can't go with him because you are too busy with Draco Malfoy, your new love?!" Harry shouted.

"no! Listen to me Harry!" Hermione defended.

"now I know what you were doing all those times when we asked you to hang out with us but you said you had to "plan ball stuff"!"

"shut up Harry! Just listen to me, please!" Hermione screamed tears in her eyes.

Harry stopped screaming and waited Hermione's explanation.

"Lavender made the whole thing up! Malfoy never asked me. I never asked him. Dumbledore just said we should go together because we're Heads."

"I knew that, but Lavender made it sound like he ditched Pansy and asked you", Harry explained.

"yes", Hermione said to him and turned to glare Lavender.

"sorry. I must've got it wrong…", Lavender said quietly.

Hermione turned to Harry again.

"Draco is _still_ going with Pansy and I'm _still_ going with Ron, ok?!" Hermione said in tears. 

She stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. She was angry how Harry and the others had reacted. It was so unnecessary! Of course she understood how it must feel when your best friend tells you she's with the enemy now. But in a way it annoyed Hermione. She was 17! She could decide herself who she wanted to be with, even though she wasn't with Draco… 

'Lavender and her big mouth!', Hermione thought angrily.

Hermione knew that she could never tell anybody if she liked Draco. But that of course IF she liked Draco… She knew she did… Ginny knew now too, but Hermione still denied it. Ginny would just probably say something to Ron and Harry. What would happen if they knew? Would they abandon her cruelly? Would they kill Draco, though he doesn't know about her feelings? 

Hermione couldn't answer to those questions but one thing was now sure: Hermione really liked Draco. She could call it a crush. But as long as Draco didn't know anything, everything would be alright. He would just probably tease her because of her feelings. He would laugh cruelly straight to her face if she told him. Or worse, he could tell the whole school what she felt for him! 

'maybe I will get over him… maybe this "crush" is over tomorrow…or next week', Hermione thought.

"Miss Granger?!" Hermione heard someone come behind her.

She turned around and saw Dumbledore.

"yes?"

"as you know, the Valentine's day ball is next week. I just wanted to know is everything under control?" Dumbledore asked.

"yes."

"even the decorating part? You and Mr. Malfoy will decorate the Great Hall?"

"yeah, of course", Hermione smiled.

"good", Dumbledore smiled back. "I guess you don't need my help then?"

"no thank you. But we'll ask if we need any."

"good. I assume you and Mr. Malfoy aren't going together then…?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

'God!' Hermione thought, 'Why are everybody making this such a big deal?!'

"yes, we aren't."

"I understand… well I have to go now, and I think you too. Otherwise you're going to be late for your lessons", Dumbledore said giving her a sweet smile and left.

****

"Hermione?" Harry tapped her shoulder when they were having their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Hermione didn't want to answer. Harry had reacted very childishly when he had heard she was going to the ball with Draco, which of course wasn't true. Harry had shouted at her. He had hurt her feelings. He had made her cry.

"Hermione?" Harry tapped again.

"what?!" Hermione almost screamed when she turned around to face him.

"I was- I- I'm sorry", Harry said looking down very ashamed. 

"you should be! Don't you trust me?! If I ever went to a dance with Malfoy it would only be because we're Heads", Hermione lied.

She felt herself as a betrayer but she couldn't just admit that she liked Draco. She liked him but how could she tell that to Harry, or Ron?! She had saw Harry's reaction. Ron's might be worse. 

Hermione was sure that her crush was like a disease that would go away soon. Hermione had never thought that liking, or loving, somebody was wrong… but this was Draco Malfoy. He is totally different. Liking or loving him is wrong, especially if you are Hermione Granger. No one would ever approve that.

"I'd never go with him voluntarily!" Hermione said. '…I would', she thought.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what went into me… I just couldn't bare the feeling that one of my best friends would be going to the ball with Draco Malfoy… It would be almost like you two were dating or something… I'm sorry. I really am", Harry said sadly.

All the sympathy in Hermione were now send to Harry. She hugged him tightly few tears fell down her cheek. Then she remembered Draco.

'these feelings are so wrong!' Hermione's head screamed.

But her heart said the opposite. 

------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry to those people who don't like when the trio fight together… this time duo though…lol. Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The ball is reaching!! :D

Special thanks to my lovely reviewers:

Mik – I will.

Lazerjet – lol, true.

Meg – I like the idea how the dress should look like but I described Hermione's dress in chapter … so it's kinda late now :( Thank you for the great idea though! :D

Mione-n-Draco4ever – lol, the ball is coming closer! :D

Hildie – Thanks! :)

Feather-quill – I will, lol!

Angel Innocent


	16. Just when they were

****

A/N: Hi people!!! I'm here. Yeah. This chapter isn't long but the next chapter…may be…*wink, wink*

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. 

---------------------------

****

CHAPTER XVI – Just when they were…

The long and eagerly waited Saturday came. The Valentine's day ball was going be that night! Hermione was so enthusiastic about it. And she wasn't the only one. The ball was the only thing that the in Hogwarts girls talked about.

Even though Hermione wasn't going with Draco, which she wanted, she still was very happy. Ron was the best partner she could ever wish… well if Draco doesn't count. And it could be worse. Going alone wasn't really tempting.

But before the ball had Hermione and Draco to decorate the Great Hall.

"okey…where should we start?" Hermione pondered out loud.

Draco walked beside her. They looked around the Great Hall feeling already exhausted even though they hadn't even started. They should decorate the Great Hall in three hours so they had to be very quick. Luckily the house-elves would finish decorating if Draco and Hermione couldn't make it in three hours.

"uh…dunno…how about those tables…?" Draco suggested.

"yeah…maybe…"

Hermione sighed. She was already dreaming about the ball; how she would look. She would be so beautiful, or she would at least try to be. And at the whole time at the ball she would give smiles to Draco so that he would see what he's missing. Hermione smirked to herself. She would make Draco want her. 

"so…" Draco drawled.

"should we enchant the tables to the corners or just get rid of them?" Hermione asked turning to Draco.

"lets just get rid of them. But I think it's good if we leave one table where people can get drinks and snacks and stuff…" Draco said.

"yeah, you're right. Lets do that", Hermione grinned.

She pointed her wand towards the tables and muttered a spell under her breath. The tables disappeared. Well actually they came ten times smaller. So small that those tables fitted perfectly to her palms. Hermione grabbed the tables and put them into her bag.

"I think we should decorate those walls now", Hermione said pointing the Great Hall walls.

"yeah", Draco muttered.

Hermione heard Draco sigh deeply.

"I know…" She replied to his sigh.

It took nearly two hours to decorate the walls though they both had wands. Draco and Hermione had to be very careful not to break anything. Few times they did, and few times Draco was about to quit.

"just think about the ball, Malfoy", Hermione encouraged. "This is soon over and then we can go get ready for the ball."

"ugh, that too", Draco sighed.

"what? Don't you want to go to the dance?" Hermione asked.

"rather not."

"why? I thought you couldn't wait to get Pansy to warm your bed", Hermione said coolly.

Draco laughed a bit.

"how do you know I already haven't?" Draco smirked.

Hermione glanced him quickly. Draco looked her somewhat amused.

"I know I asked you this before but I'll ask it again: are you jealous?" 

Hermione burst into laughter.

"yeah right", she muttered. 

And they continued decorating.

"ugh, Dumbledore should do this!" Draco whined when he accidentally made a rare flower explode instead of making it float like a cloud. "I mean doesn't the whole wizarding world say he's the greatest wizard ever!"

Hermione laughed at this statement.

"and what are you laughing?!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione didn't say anything. She continued laughing but tried to stop it. Draco gave a faint smile.

The joking candles had come in five big brown packages. Hermione picked one of the packages and tried to undo the knot that held the package. It was very tight and she couldn't get it open. She frowned and took her wand. She pointed it to the knot and muttered a spell that should open it. It didn't work though. It only went tighter. Hermione frowned again. Draco looked her amused. He burst into laughter when Hermione looked like she could hex that package to China. She glared at Draco. He bit his lower lip still chortling. 

"why is this so impossible!?" Hermione exclaimed and tried to open the knot with her teeth.

Draco laughed now.

"you open it then!" Hermione snapped.

Draco walked to her and stopped just few inches in front of her and took the package. 

He obviously was very clever with his fingers because he opened the package in three seconds.

"oh…" Hermione said blushing.

Draco smirked at her and she blushed even more.

"and you don't even need a wand to open it", Draco laughed, "nor teeth."

"yeah", Hermione muttered.

Draco put the package down and stood up. He still was just four inches apart from her. This made Hermione bit tense. It wasn't like she wanted Draco to move away but what should she do? Should she try to push him away from her, which she absolutely didn't want, and continue open the packages? Or should she stay there and look into his eyes…and maybe…kiss? And if she did kiss him, would he like it? There was always the possibility that he just was toying with her and she would make a fool of herself if she did a move. 

It was already getting pretty awkward standing there and nothing happens… Draco smiled at her and then the smile faded. Hermione felt something touch her hand. It was Draco's hand. He stroked her arm and brought his hand to her neck. Hermione relaxed. His touch felt so good. She looked into his eyes and saw no coldness. Draco wasn't smirking, not smiling, not frowning, nothing. His face was expressionless. He stroked her cheek with his right hand and his left hand touched her hip. Hermione looked down and when she lifted her head back she saw Draco leaning down. He was so close now that Hermione felt his warm breath against her mouth. He smelled like green apples. Sweet apples…Wonderful memories came to Hermione. Summer, sun, every single happy moment in her life. She saw glimpses of her childhood and then…she came back to reality. 

Draco's lips were brushing lightly hers. Those soft lips… Hermione opened her mouth few millimeters as Draco did too. Draco came closer and –

"ehem!"

Hermione and Draco broke quickly apart. They saw Dumbledore standing next to them smiling. Hermione looked down and blushed. Draco looked down too. A slight pink appeared to his cheek-bones. Dumbledore looked at them and laughed a bit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything", he said.

"no", Hermione mumbled. 'YOU ARE!' Her head screamed.

"I just came here to see how you two were doing…but I can see that you are just fine", Dumbledore laughed.

"yeah", Draco mumbled lifting his head up.

"I see you already have decorated the whole hall…" Dumbledore said walking and looking around the Great Hall.

"well we still have to put these few candles here", Hermione said.

"oh I'm sure the house-elves can do that. I think you have done excellent job and can go get ready for the ball", Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione glanced at Draco. She would've wanted to stay there with him and continue where they had left before Dumbledore interrupted them. Hermione couldn't say that of course so she settled on saying: "ok." And she and Draco left.

They walked in silence. When there wasn't anyone around Draco saw his chance had come and he opened his mouth to say something.

"so… where were we?" He smirked.

Hermione laughed just a little. She sure wanted to continue kissing him. She stopped walking and so did Draco. Hermione came closer to him. But when she saw Harry and Ron walking towards them behind Draco she quickly took three steps back. Draco looked her surprised but noticed soon too that Harry and Ron were near them. 

"hi Mione!" Harry greeted.

"hi Harry. Hi Ron."

Ron and Harry gave glares at Draco. He smirked back. 

"you've already decorated the Great Hall?" Harry asked turning to Hermione.

"yeah", Hermione grinned.

Ron never stopped glaring at Draco. Hermione saw this. 

"Ron?" 

Ron didn't break the eye contact with Draco. He was glaring dangerously and Draco just smirking like he knew Ron wouldn't ever be able to beat him up. 

"Ron?" Hermione repeated.

"yes?" Ron answered not breaking the eye contact with Draco.

"er… I have something to say to you", Hermione lied.

"come here", Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to the corner.

"you had something to say", Ron said giving glares at Draco.

"yes!" Hermione exclaimed and made him look into her eyes grabbing his jaw and turning his face to face hers.

"it's about…er…Ginny…yeah.."

"what about her?" Ron asked.

"er…how is she?" Hermione asked quickly laughing nervously.

"good…" Ron said looking her suspiciously. "Why?"

"I- er…I…" Hermione stammered.

"this wasn't about Ginny, right?" Ron said.

"hehehe…no…" Hermione now laughed.

"I just don't want you and Dr- Malfoy to fight. You're seventeen and it's your last year here. I'm just trying to help you to forget those childish fights with him", Hermione explained.

"I know I'm seventeen. Isn't that a good reason for me to handle my own problems?", Ron laughed. "and besides, I can't understand how you can stand him."

"well sometimes I can't", Hermione laughed.

She wished she could tell Ron how she felt for Draco. How sexy he was. How cute he was. How attractive he was even though he was extremely annoying. And even though he had always been so mean to her, she liked him. 

"but most of the time he's ok", Hermione added.

"ok?!" Ron exclaimed.

"er…yeah…" Hermione said.

"ok", Ron said somewhat disgusted.

Then there was an awkward silence between them.

---------------------------

****

A/N: How short chapter!! Argh! …lol. No, seriously, next chapter WILL BE about the ball!!!!! I know many have waited that one, even I have!! Lol. 

****

Special thanks to my reviewers:

****

Apie – well next chapter will be about the dance!! Lol!

****

Nina217 – lol! Thanks

****

Feather-quill – lol!

****

Jessie – thanks. :)

****

Areilla – I guess I could say thank you for being honest. Really, I mean it. But you don't have to waste your time with this story if you don't like my style or something… but do what you like. Thanks for telling me your opinion.

****

Mik – sorry, this wasn't the ball chappie yet :( but the next one will be!!! :D

****

Meg – here you go ;) thank you for reviewing!

****

Draco'sGal13 – thank you so much! =) 

****

Thank you all who reviewed! I totally appreciate your opinions and suggestions! It's good to know what you want to have in this story :) Keep on reviewing!!!

****

Angel Innocent


	17. The Ball

****

A/N: Hi all!! It took quite long time to do this chapter. I have pondered what should happen in this one. So many good suggestions and thoughts… well, here it is; hope you will like it ;)

****

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own them. Just read the story! ;)

------------------

****

CHAPTER XVII – The ball

****

Hermione stepped into the common room. Delicate brown curls landed beautifully to her shoulders and her back. Her dress was long and it was deep purple with black trimming. The dress was very light, not heavy at all. It was like a dream.{{If you don't like it, then just picture a dress you like.}} 

Hermione's make up wasn't heavy but not too casual either. She had lip gloss and pale purple eye make up. She looked very beautiful. Even more beautiful than in the fourth year's ball. She looked like a real seventeen year-old. 

Hermione looked around trying to find Draco somewhere. He wasn't there though. Hermione was, much to her disappointment, sure he had already gone to the Great Hall. She walked to the portrait and was about to leave when she heard Draco's room's door open. She turned around. Draco stood looking Hermione in amaze. His jaw dropped. Hermione giggled a bit. Draco was wearing nothing but black. But this time he didn't look like a vicar. No, this Draco was looking very sexy. Very handsome. Very unbelievably nice. A faint smile appeared on Hermione's face. 

'my goodness he looks SO good!' Hermione's mind screamed.

Draco was obviously trying to say something but didn't know what. Should it be something mean? No…she looked so…beautiful… How could he say something bad about her when he knew it would be a lie? 

"is everything alright?" Hermione broke the silence.

"er, yeah, er…yeah", Draco stammered.

Hermione laughed a bit and looked down. Draco stared her like this was his first time when he saw a girl. Hermione blushed a bit.

"you look…beautiful…", Draco finally said still looking pretty confused.

'did Draco Malfoy just say I was beautiful?'

Hermione giggled.

"thank you… I think you look very handsome", Hermione answered politely.

Draco smiled.

"well, I better get going… Ron's probably already waiting me", Hermione said.

"ok…" Draco said as Hermione stepped out of the room. 

"But he doesn't deserve you…" He muttered when Hermione was out of the room.

Hermione and Draco had done great work with decorations and food plans. Crabbe and Goyle were already eating everything they could reach their hands to. Hermione was little scared what kind of band Draco had arranged. Soon she noticed it was a DJ when she walked in to the Great Hall. 

There was already almost the whole school dancing and having good time in the Great Hall. All the teachers were talking to each other looking very sophisticated. Hermione laughed at them. They obviously wanted to dance but were too shy to ask each other.

Hermione's eyes wandered around the Great Hall looking for Ron. Finally she found him talking with Harry. Hermione walked to them.

"hi boys!" She said happily.

Harry and Ron turned to see her. 

"wow Hermione! You look very beautiful", Harry said smiling.

Hermione blushed just a bit.

"oh, thanks Harry", Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry.

"yeah, absolutely beautiful", Ron added.

"so Harry…where's Lavender?" Hermione turned to look at Harry.

"she's stylishly late", Harry said.

Hermione laughed.

"yeah, that's our Lavender."

"hey Mione. Wanna dance?" Ron asked stretching out his arm to Hermione.

"yeah, why not", Hermione said and took his arm.

Just then the DJ changed the song and this new one was a slow song. Hermione put her hands to Ron's shoulders and Ron put his hands to her waist.

Much to Hermione's surprise Ron didn't step on her feet at all. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. She saw Draco ten feet away from them. He was talking with Pansy. Pansy was wearing a silk dress which was light yellow. Her hair was twisted up into a knot at the back of her head and few strands were left free. She had two rosebuds in her hair too. Actually she looked somewhat "pretty". But that's all what Hermione could or wanted to say of her. She was _just_ pretty. Hermione was beautiful and could beat her when ever she wanted. Hermione found herself smirking and immediately wiped it off when she saw that Draco turned to look at her.

'she looks even more beautiful in this light…' Draco thought.

He would've asked her to dance with him if it wasn't all this Slytherin-should-always-despise-Gryffindor thing. If he now walked to Hermione and asked her to dance with him, everybody in the Great Hall would start staring at them and all the Slytherins would think he had turned his back to them and joined the enemy. 

'maybe this was their tactic…to make him fall in love with a beautiful Gryffindor girl and then leave the Slytherins…' Draco laughed a bit to his crazy thought. '…But do I love her?'

Hermione saw him smiling at her and she blushed. He had saw her staring at him. Draco winked at Hermione and then the slow song ended. Ron and Hermione broke apart. 

"want something to drink?" Ron asked as a fast rock song started.

Hermione nodded and Ron left. Hermione glanced at where Draco and Pansy just a minute ago were standing.

'oh my God!' Hermione's head screamed when she saw Draco walking to her.

Draco had apparently left Pansy talk with her Slytherin friends.

"are you enjoying?" Draco asked smirking.

"yes. You chose a good DJ", Hermione replied wanting to know what Draco wanted from her.

"you know, Granger…you look even more beautiful in this light", Draco said what he had earlier thought about.

He had this weird expression that made Hermione blush and look down.

"thank you."

Hermione looked back at him. What was this look? Lust? Nah…no, not lust… Love…? Couldn't be…

"so, where did you leave your partner?" Hermione asked.

"you mean my bitch?" Draco corrected and Hermione's mouth dropped open in amaze.

Draco started laughing.

"isn't that what you called her few days ago?"

"oh…yeah, hahahaha…" Hermione laughed now too.

"she's talking some girly stuff with her dimwitted friends", Draco said and glanced at Pansy and her friends.

"yeah."

"where's yours then?" Draco asked.

"Ron? Getting some drinks", Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

"seems to me it's going to take a while", Draco laughed and pointed at Ron.

Hermione turned around and saw Ron talking with Harry and Seamus. She heard Harry say word 'Quidditch'.

"yeah, you're right", Hermione nodded, "they're talking about Quidditch."

"what kind of partner leaves his date over something less important?" Draco asked Hermione.

"well, you tell me", Hermione glanced at Pansy.

Draco realized that he had done exactly the same and pale pink rose to his cheekbones. Hermione laughed at him.

"but it's ok to me if Ron wants to talk with Harry and other guys. Unlike to some people…" Hermione laughed and pointed to Lavender who was glaring at Harry.

She had a very murderous look, probably because she wanted to dance with Harry. The rock song ended and a new slow song started.

"so…want to make a scene?" Draco asked.

"huh?" Hermione asked. "Make a scene?"

"yeah, dance with me", Draco explained smiling at Hermione.

"oh…" Hermione laughed though inside of her it was all like: 'oh my God!! He asked me to dance with him! He must like me! Well duh…he almost kissed me today!! But he still asked not caring what the others would think!'

Hermione would've wanted to jump up and down in happiness but decided to just say: "ok", and give him a smile.

Draco put his hands to her waist and Hermione put hers to his shoulders, just like she did with Ron. But Draco didn't leave his hands loose like Ron did; he held her tightly. Hermione felt good in his arms. He was so muscular and tall…just what every girl dreamed about… Hermione sighed. Draco was so warm; Hermione almost melted in his arms. She put her head on his chest. She felt everybody's eyes on them. 

"what are you looking at?" Hermione heard Draco say. "We are Heads…we have every right to dance together. Mind your own business!"

Everyone who were looking at them turned their eyes off them. Hermione sighed again and smiled to no one particular. She wanted to stay like that forever. Draco was so warm…so…wonderful… He still smelled like green apples and Hermione liked that scent. Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled deeper to his chest. She felt his warm breath on her forehead. Draco's hand dropped just an inch above from her butt. Hermione opened her eyes and snickered, but so quietly that Draco wouldn't hear her. Hermione closed her eyes again. She would've wanted to look up at him and kiss him never letting go… but there was always the crowd…but who really cares… Hermione felt happiness inside her. For the first time in her life she knew she was in love. In love with the enemy…Draco Malfoy.

~~~~~~~

Draco smelled her hair. It smelled so good. She was so warm too… Draco closed his eyes and imagined him and her alone somewhere where no one could ever come to ruin anything... Somewhere where he and Hermione could always be together. Though Draco knew no one would approve that he loved Hermione Granger, he didn't care. Like this was the first time he had not obeyed the rules. Draco felt Hermione snuggle deeper to his chest. Draco smelled her hair once again. It smelled so…good. How lucky he was. Having a beautiful girl in his arms. Draco let his hand drop near her butt. But then he realized that Hermione might not like him touching her butt so he left it there.

~~~~~~~~~~

'what would he say…' Hermione thought. '…I want to kiss him…'

'what would she say if I kissed her?' Draco thought. 

'she'd probably slap me', Draco laughed silently.

'he would just start screaming', Hermione thought.

It was like heaven to Hermione and she was flying. But then…the song ended. It took few seconds before they let go of each other. When they broke apart, they looked to each other's eyes. 

'I love you', their thoughts said at the same time. 

"Hermione!"

Hermione and Draco turned to see Ron running to them.

"were you dancing with _him_?!" Ron exclaimed.

"er.. yeah", Hermione said.

Ron frowned and glared at Draco. Ron didn't say anything but Hermione knew what he was thinking and what he wanted to ask.

"we are Heads Ron…and –", Hermione glanced quickly at Draco, "Dumbledore said that it would be good if we would dance even once."

"twice", Draco corrected.

Hermione and Ron turned to see him. Ron looked dumbfounded and Hermione's left eyebrow was lifted and her mouth dropped open.

"Dumbledore said 'twice'", Draco said, and winked at Hermione when Ron turned his gaze to the floor for a second.

Hermione tried to hide a smile. Dumbledore never said anything about that they should dance. They both knew it very well.

"right", Ron said dryly and still glared at Draco.

"well I better go now…bitch's waiting", Draco laughed.

Hermione snickered.

"what was that about?" Ron asked Hermione when Draco left them.

Hermione just laughed and said she would explain it later.

Few hours passed and Hermione was having fun with Ron, Harry and Lavender. They were telling jokes to each other. What could possibly be better than having fun with your best friends? Well…except the little thing…the blond haired boy at the other side of the Great Hall. But soon noticed Hermione that he _wasn't_ at the other side of the Great Hall.

"how about that second dance now?" Draco asked Hermione.

His appearance made Hermione almost jump. She thought he was somewhere else. 

"yeah, sure", Hermione said.

"er…what is she doing?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dumbledore had said that they should dance together", Ron said through gritted teeth. "Wait here!"

Ron ran to Ginny who was dancing with her date. Ron seized her arm and pulled her aside.

"I need your help, Ginny."

"argh, not now Ron! Can't you see I'm dancing?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I need your help!"

"ugh, ok! What is it?" Ginny frowned.

"Hermione's dancing with Draco, see?" Ron pointed to them.

"ohh, yeah…what about it?" Ginny asked.

"go to them and say Hermione you have to talk to her or something", Ron ordered.

"what? Why?"

"what do you think?! Malfoy is a slimy perverted git! He might do…something", Ron exclaimed.

"why don't you go?" Ginny asked.

"because I already tried. And besides you are her girl…friend", Ron explained.

"yeah, and she's like 17, so would you mind", Ginny shook her arm off from Ron's grip.

"yes! I _would_ mind!" Ron exclaimed and seized her arm again.

"please Ginny, I beg you", Ron pouted.

Ginny sighed.

"ok."

She started towards Hermione and Draco who were now dancing.

"umm, Hermione? I have something to say to you", Ginny said.

"ok, say it", Hermione said turning to Ginny.

"in private", Ginny said glancing at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and left. Hermione looked sadly how he disappeared into the crowd.

"what is it Ginny?" Hermione asked when she recovered.

"er…"

"yes?"

"er…it's…er…I think Ron's going to die", Ginny said quickly not thinking.

"what?!" Hermione almost screamed.

"er...no! Sorry! I wasn't thinking, er…" Ginny slapped herself mentally, "I think, er, I look fat in this dress."

"is that why you wanted to talk to me? In private?"

"er, yeah", Ginny said.

"well Ginny, you don't look fat in that dress and I think you know that too. Ron sent you, huh?" Hermione frowned.

"er, yeah…sorry", Ginny said looking down.

"it's ok Ginny… I'm not mad or anything", Hermione said putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Besides, it's nearly twelve o'clock and I'm kinda tired. I think I need some sleep."

Hermione yawned and walked to Ron.

"Ron, if it's ok, I'm leaving. I'm tired."

"yeah, I'll escort you", Ron announced and that made Hermione giggle.

They left the Great Hall. Draco saw them leave and was about to follow them but then Pansy ran to him.

"where are you going Draco?"

"umm… I remembered something" he lied.

"oh… what?" Pansy claimed.

"umm… nothing important. I have to go now", Draco said quickly and started after Ron and Hermione.

"then I will come with you!" Pansy announced happily.

"no! Will you just once leave me alone!?!" Draco snapped. 

Pansy turned pale and stormed away. Draco sighed and turned to leave but then he noticed that Hermione and Ron had disappeared. 

'damn!' He thought. '…Maybe they left to our common room…'

He started running and headed to Heads' common room. He stopped when he saw Ron and Hermione in front of the mermaid portrait. Draco hid himself behind a some kind of statue where he could see them. Unfortunately he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

'why am I even doing this?' Draco thought.

"I know what you tried, Ron. Ginny isn't a good liar", Hermione said.

Ron blushed.

"I'm sorry…I just don't trust that git."

"it's ok. I understand", Hermione smiled. "You are a good friend."

Ron smiled her back.

"thanks for being one for me", Hermione said and hugged him.

'what are they doing!?' Draco thought angrily. 'Get off her you stupid carrot top!'

Draco wanted so badly to run there where they were hugging, and strangle him. Hermione was _his_ girl! Or…yeah, she was! What had they said that made them hug each other? Draco was about to explode in anger. 

'how dare he touch her!?!'

Draco tried to calm himself down. What ever the reason was, he couldn't be sure. It could be just a friendly hug… yes! It _was_ just a friendly hug! That's what Draco told himself. 

Then Hermione and Ron broke apart. Draco let out a sigh of relief. Hermione smiled to Ron.

Hermione started talking again and Draco tried to listen carefully.

"it's not like I love spending time with Malfoy", Hermione lied, "I would rather spend all my time with you and Harry."

Ron smiled. She was being sincere. Maybe she told the truth… But Hermione knew she didn't. 

Meanwhile Draco was trying to hear what Hermione said to Ron.

__

"it's --- I --- love --- you --- and ---", Draco heard her say.

'what!?!'

He was furious now. This was it. Hermione had flirted with him and now she had turn sides. She just announced that she was in love with Ron Weasley!! Draco wanted to kick the living daylight out of Ron. His heart was now torn.

'no one does this to Draco Malfoy! No one!!'

He saw Hermione give a quick kiss on Ron's cheek and go into the Heads' common room. Ron walked away. 

Draco wanted to attack on Ron but got a better idea. Hermione had made him suffer like this. It means revenge. 

Draco ran back to the Great Hall and tried to find Pansy somewhere. Finally he did. He found her sitting alone looking very miserable. 

"hi", Draco greeted like nothing had happened before.

He was somewhat scared of her reaction.

"what do you want Draco?!" she snapped.

"er… I'm sorry Pansy…dear" he added the 'dear' carefully.

She turned to look at him. Pansy had very sulky look on her face.

"why were you such a jerk towards me Draco?! Why!?"

"I was just …I dunno…I guess I was just tired… I'm sorry", Draco said pretending to feel guilty.

Pansy smiled: "it's ok"

'phew!' Draco sighed. 'She's so easy to calm down.'

"so. You haven't seen my common room yet?" Draco asked very cunningly.

"no. Do you have something in mind, Draco?" Pansy giggled.

"maybe", he said slyly. 

Pansy giggled again. Draco took her hand and they left the Great Hall and walked to Heads' common room. When they stepped in Draco saw Hermione sitting on a couch reading a book. She obviously hadn't noticed them because she didn't even lift her head when they came in. This was just too easy for Draco. He knew exactly what to do. 

"cool room!" Pansy said. 

Now Hermione noticed their presence. Draco knew his time had come. He grabbed on Pansy's waist and pulled her closer. Draco started kissing her passionately in front of Hermione. 

Hermione's mouth dropped open and her heart started beating hard. It was like a knife had stabbed her heart and it was now bleeding. Why was he doing this all of a sudden? Hermione had thought Draco liked her like she liked him. Why…? 

Draco had almost kissed Hermione and she was sure that he would've done it this evening too! Now…it was Pansy who he was kissing…passionately… Hermione dropped her book. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She didn't want to _see_ anymore.

'stop it…', she ordered in her head.

Hermione felt like crying. She tried to block her tears but couldn't. A single teardrop fell down on her cheek. Hermione felt weak for the first time in her life. How can one guy do this? Make her feel like even wind could kill her, even _a touch _could kill her… All the good feelings she had earlier were now gone. Anger grew inside of her…among the sorrow.

Hermione ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She breathed heavily and slid down to the floor. Another teardrop fell. The third one. The fourth and fifth one…

---------------------

****

A/N: Well, I guess you didn't see that coming! Or did you? Many of you probably thought that this chapter would be it: the one where Draco and Hermione finally find each other. Well, in a way they did, lol, but then Draco got it all wrong! Argh, damn him! Lol. No, seriously, tell me what you think about this chapter and ummm…yeah. Lol. **SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Apie – Yeah, something interesting happened ;) lol.

****

Hildie – Lol. Thanks!

****

Meg – Lol. Thanks for the suggestion. I liked it but I had already thought how this chappy should go. But like I said: I like your suggestions and they're always welcome! :D

****

CrackHead – Lol!

****

2oo3~DrAcOzAnGeL~2oo3 – I hope there was action between them in this one ;) Oh well, there's lot more to come.

****

Mione-n-Draco4ever – Lol. We all hate Dumbledore for that ;)

****

Carmen – Your computer got a virus!? :S I hope you liked this chapter :)

****

Hermione Double – Lol. That's a good thing then ;)

****

Uglinessrox55 – Here you go! Lol

****

Xxhxx – Lol!

****

Evilearthwiccan – Thank you =)

****

WOW!!! Eleven reviews! Thank you all!

Angel Innocent


	18. Jealousy

****

A/N: I'm here again! Lol. Yeah… 

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and his world.

---------------------

****

CHAPTER XVIII – Jealousy

Next morning Hermione woke up early. She had cried herself to sleep last night. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and what he had done to her; he had kissed Pansy in front of her. 

Hermione still couldn't understand it. Draco had flirted with her, danced with her….twice, and then he had broke her heart. 

Hermione had foolishly thought that Draco might like her even a little bit. The way he had touched her while they were dancing. The way he had held her. And he had almost kissed her too! Why then, all of a sudden, had he kissed Pansy and given Hermione a cruel smirk? Hermione almost could hear his thoughts: _"you stupid mudblood think that I'm actually going to fall in love with you?! You are so pathetic!"_

'why!?!' Was the only question that was on Hermione's mind. Why had Draco done this? 

'Simple answer for a complicated question: he doesn't like me.'

Hermione was sure that Draco didn't really like Pansy. He probably just wanted her to warm his bed. That made Hermione feel even worse. She assumed that Draco liked girls like Pansy: mean, slutty and stupid. So in that case Hermione would be Pansy's opposite. Hermione could try to win Draco to herself but would she win? Hermione was 99 percent sure that she would lose that battle and get humiliated in front of the whole school. Because the truth was that if she told Draco about her feelings and that she loved him, he would cruelly laugh at Hermione and announce the whole school she liked him. And where would that lead? Harry, Ron and all her friends including the whole Gryffindor would turn their backs on her. All Slytherins would bully her about it and probably write to the Daily Prophet about Hermione's big secret. All the others at Hogwarts would laugh at her. It couldn't get worse from there!! 

Hermione was already too weak because of Draco… How could one guy do this all? 

Hermione was angry at Draco. She totally was. But the sorrow was stronger the anger inside of her and Hermione couldn't do anything else but cry. She wanted to strangle Draco till he would give his last breath….but she couldn't even yell at him. 

'damn it! do I have to be so vulnerable?!'

Hermione peeked into the common room just to check that Draco wasn't there when she would walk through. She needed breakfast and couldn't wait any longer. He wasn't there. Hermione was relieved. She couldn't probably face Draco now….or ever. How could she when she felt herself like a total idiot?! Hermione didn't even want to think about what would've happened if she had kissed him. It was already extremely humiliating.

Draco's door opened at the same time when Hermione stepped into the common room. Pansy walked out of Draco's room dragging Draco by his hands. They didn't notice Hermione who had stopped and looked at them mouth open. Pansy and Draco walked to the portrait hole and Pansy turned to him taking his hand and putting it on her butt. She gave him a seductive smile and whispered something to Draco's ear that made him laugh a little. Pansy noticed Hermione over Draco's shoulder and she told that to Draco. He turned to look at Hermione and gave a quick smirk. Then he turned around to face Pansy and kissed her deeply. Everything came back to Hermione. Déjà-vu… 

Hermione turned her gaze. She didn't know what to do. The only place she could go now was her room because Pansy and Draco blocked the portrait hole… She really needed to go. It was disgusting to see Pansy and Draco kiss… Pansy even looked like she was full of lust. Maybe she was… But Draco…he didn't look very lusting… No, he looked somewhat uncomfortable. Was it a good sign? Maybe…

'no', Hermione thought.

It would be absolutely useless to stay in hope. There were no 'maybe's'. There were only 'yes's' and 'no's'. One thing was sure though: it looked very disgusting.

Draco and Pansy broke their kiss and Pansy smiled at him. Then she walked through the portrait hole and disappeared. 

Draco turned to Hermione and headed where she stood. Hermione looked down when he came to her and stopped. 

"ahh, she's good", Draco bragged.

"you're disgusting", Hermione said quietly.

"aww, you're just jealous 'cause your boyfriend doesn't give you."

Draco felt a pinch inside of him. It hurt him to say that but revenge is a revenge.

Hermione lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. Draco noticed that there were tears in her eyes. His heart melted. He wanted to kiss those tears away…he wanted it so much… But she had been toying with him… She had flirted him, she very well knew he liked her, he had also taken a risk and tried to kiss her! 

'good that I didn't…otherwise she would be laughing at me with Potter and….her _boyfriend_…' The image of Ron all over Hermione disgusted Draco. He wanted to be the one! He had taken risks! He was the one who really loved her! …if so, why did he do this to Hermione? Draco thought about it for a second. Hermione had hugged Ron and then given him a kiss on the cheek…it could've been just a friendly peck but still… Draco couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had a competitor, boy named Ron Weasley. 

Who would win anyway? Sure Draco was charming and handsome but what if Hermione wanted a guy like Ron Weasley? Draco was totally different than Ron. He is rich but even Draco knew that you can't buy love.

"what do you mean?!" Hermione exclaimed, "My boyfriend?"

"Weasley", Draco said like he couldn't care less, though the truth was that he was jealous of her.

"but hey don't take it out on me if I got lucky last night", Draco said raising his hands.

Hermione wanted to hurt him so bad, she wanted to make him suffer. How could he be so cold?! So mean, snobbish person! This wasn't about Ron. This was about how Draco enjoyed make her suffer like this! It was like he was torturing her!

Instead of hurting him she burst into tears and pushed past him and stormed out of the common room.

'I'm such a wimp!!' Hermione exclaimed to herself as she ran through the halls. 'Why am I even crying?! He's nothing! I should've blocked my tears!'

Hermione saw Neville talking with young lady in a painting. She ran past him not caring what he might think.

Hermione's thoughts wandered to Pansy. What did she have something Hermione didn't?! 

'she's a brainless slut!' 

What was the thing that made Draco like her? Big breasts? Her reputation? Her… Yes! Her reputation! She is mean, Draco is mean. They both are in Slytherin! They both are purebloods! They both like dark stuff and hate muggleborns! …It was useless. They obviously matched well. Hermione could never be able to be mean to anybody; not even for Draco. Why had she ever even tried to get him? 

"Hermione hi!" Harry wawed his hand as she ran past him and Ron.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Was Hermione crying?

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Harry asked as he and Ron ran to her.

Hermione burst into tears once again and Harry took her into a warm hug. He smoothed her hair and looked at Ron. Ron put his hand on her shoulder.

"what happened Mione?" Harry asked.

"I don't…want to…talk about…it", Hermione sobbed against Harry's chest.

"are you sure? It would help", Ron said.

"no…I don't want…to", Hermione sobbed.

"it's ok… You don't have to", Harry whispered and smoothed her hair once again.

"you have barely touched your food", Ron said when they were eating breakfast at the Great Hall.

"I'm not hungry", Hermione said quietly.

Harry gave Ron each other a worried look. Hermione saw Draco walk into the Great Hall. He looked very satisfied. Instead of sitting next to Pansy, Draco sat himself down next to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione looked down on her plate. 

"you should eat something", Harry said.

"I'm not hungry", Hermione repeated.

"Hermione please…", Ron said putting his hand on Hermione's, "tell us what's wrong."

"I feel perfectly fine", Hermione said smiling little.

"why did you cry thirty minutes ago then?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Should she tell the truth? No…Harry and Ron wouldn't understand. 

"I was just too tired…"

Harry and Ron didn't believe her, which she assumed would happen if she didn't have a proper lie.

"but if you excuse me", Hermione said and stood up, "classes start soon. I have to go…"

Harry and Ron watched her leave the Great Hall.

"something has happened, Harry. She wasn't like that yesterday evening", Ron said.

"yeah… But it's not like this is the first time she doesn't tell us about what happens in her life."

"yes, but this is different, Harry. She has always told us everything if something was wrong", Ron said.

"you're right."

"Harry…", Ron said quietly.

"yeah?"

"what if… I mean, if she feels like we have forgot her or something…"

"what do you mean 'forgot'? We were having fun just yesterday", Harry stated.

"yes. But she has to live with Malfoy and all… She might feel herself outsider or something 'cause we don't see each other much any more."

"umm… I think. We should make her feel better then. Be more friendly with her and stuff like that", Harry suggested.

"you're absolutely right!" Ron smiled.

****

A/N: Ok, here you go! Lol. I originally planned that I would post two chappies this time but I'm not able to write anymore today so… but I have to post these chapters more often because I'm going on a trip and I'll be away like over three weeks :S I want to finish this story before I go. I have only three weeks before I go and I don't know what to do! :S But I'll do my best and with the support of you people I think I can finish this story before I leave. Phew! Here you go ;)

****

OMIGOSH! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

****

Special thanks to:

****

Angel Scar – here it is! lol

****

HermineMalfoy – thank you so much! Lol. I think they fit together too ;) I hope you liked this chapter! Lol

****

Galadriel Potter – thank you! :)

****

Hildie – lol!

****

Kate – because otherwise this story would be really boring ;)

****

Feather-quill – Did you really? Lol. I think that's good, lol!

****

Lazerjet – yeah, I try to use them more in this story ;)

****

Water-princess123 - lol, ok

****

Mizu Ki – lol!

****

Uglinessrox55 – well "here ya go!" ;) lol! No seriously, thanks for reviewing. It lights up my day :)

****

Abc123 – problem solved. I fixed the mistakes, lol, thanks for letting me know.

****

Carla – thank you so much! :) You said so nice things about me and this story that I'm about to cry :D Thank you! :)

****

Evilearthwiccan – lol! Thank you so much! :) I'm so glad you that you liked that chapter :D

****

CrackHead – yeah, I think he should ;)

****

Tomfeltonluver – lol! Thanks!

****

Peaches – Thank you!

****

Mik – lol!

****

Meg – sounds good (I mean the suggestion of yours lol) thanks for reviewing :D

****

Girl_in_the_window – lol! I hope you liked the ball. There was a cliffie ;)

****

Nina217 – lol!

Angel Innocent


	19. Confusion

****

A/N: Hi! Here you go people: chapter 19, Confusion! Lol, nothing else this time…ohh, except that I posted two chappies this time!

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

-----------------------

****

CHAPTER XIX – Confusion

A week passed. Harry and Ron had tried to make Hermione feel better but it was basically useless. They had tried everything to make Hermione happy. Harry had even asked Hermione to come and watch his Quidditch practice when he knew Hermione would be left alone. 

"I pass", Hermione had just said.

She wasn't that interested in Quidditch.

Ron had tried to entertain Hermione with funny stories and she actually had laughed at them. Somehow she wasn't happy though. There was laughter but it wasn't warm and happy like it had been. 

Hermione tried to do everything to forget how cruel Draco had been to her but it was hard. She had to see him every day and even share a common room with him. Draco wasn't good help either. He was very cold to Hermione every time they met. They didn't talk much. They didn't even look at each other. 

Hermione felt so embarrassed and Draco… He was angry at her. But even though Draco was angry and disappointed, he knew he would forgive her anytime. He was tired of arguing with Hermione. He just wanted to tell her how he felt. He just didn't know what to do. She never said anything to him…mostly because Draco himself made it so hard. And had he gone too far with Pansy? Was there even any affect with his revenge? It was nothing like he wanted to be mean to Hermione. He just was hurt.

Hermione had grew cold inside. She was tired of crying after Draco. There was no worth of crying. She knew it was helpless to make Draco forget Pansy and make him fall in love with her. So why even care anymore? But every night she closed her eyes, the only thing she could think of, was Draco.

"hey Granger!" Hermione heard someone call when she was walking to library after History of Magic.

She turned around and saw Draco leaning against a wall. 

"yeah?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Dumbledore said that I have to tell you we did great job…with the ball", Draco said. 

He had a mean smirk on his face but it was just covering the pain inside of him. It was painful to see Hermione and he suffered even more when he saw Hermione with Ron.

"oh…" Hermione said.

She couldn't even look at him. Draco was so sexy. He was so handsome, tall and muscular. He was so perfect. Why couldn't she get this boy? It was so unfair! If she loved him then why did it have to be so impossible?! Hermione knew she could never have him. No matter what she did, she would never have him. Tears filled her eyes.

'no! I am not crying over him!' Hermione said to herself and looked down.

Draco saw a single tear fell down on her cheek. Why was she crying?

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss all her tears away. He wanted to hold her like he had held when they danced. He wanted to tell Hermione he loved her.

'who cares about revenge or Weasley!? I freakin' love her!' He thought and stepped closer Hermione. 

He couldn't care less about what everybody else would think. It wouldn't matter even if Lord Voldemort himself would see them kissing. He cared about her and couldn't keep it inside any longer.

Draco walked closer to Hermione. He leaned down a bit.

"what are you doing to her!?"

Hermione and Draco turned to look at Ron and Harry running towards them.

"great!" Hermione heard Draco say.

"let go of her!" Ron yelled.

"I'm not even touching her!" Draco exclaimed.

Now Hermione noticed how close Draco had got. Was he about to hug her? Or…kiss?

"just back off Malfoy", Harry ordered.

Ron stepped between Hermione and Draco. That made Draco angry. What was he doing?!

"you don't own her Weasley!" Draco yelled.

"and you do?" Ron asked.

Draco blushed a bit. It would be humiliating if Harry and Ron found out there and then that Draco was in love with Hermione! Especially when even Hermione herself didn't know.

"just go away Malfoy", Ron hissed.

Draco looked at Hermione who turned her eyes away from him. This was enough for Draco and he left. 

How did this even happen? He had fallen in love with a girl who he had always hated despised? And now she had fooled him: flirted with him and given him wrong signals. At some point it had almost felt like Hermione liked him back…but how could she when she was with Ron?! …Or was she really with Ron? Every time Draco had mentioned about it, she denied it. There were so many questions that Draco's head almost exploded. Why was so simple thing as a boy loving a girl still so complicated?!

"what's wrong with her?" Lavender whispered to Harry when they were in the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't know. Ron and I have tried to do everything to make her lighten up but nothing works", Harry explained. "Maybe _you_ should ask her."

Lavender nodded and Harry and Ron left her alone with Hermione.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" Lavender asked carefully.

"why should there be something wrong?"

"Hermione, please. Everyone are worried", Lavender said.

"uh, don't you start now too Lavender. Harry, Ron and Ginny have already said that to me", Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"but we have to know!" Lavender snapped. "You have acted so…so weird. I mean look at you! You're pale all the time and it seems to me that you don't even read books anymore!"

"I do read books Lavender", Hermione laughed.

"and your laugh!" Lavender continued ignoring Hermione's statement, "It's dry!"

"oh gee, thanks", Hermione said. "Was that all? Or do you want to continue?"

"you're basically always late for first classes!" Lavender exclaimed.

"so you're saying I'm pale, I don't read enough books, my laughter is dry and I'm late for classes?"

Lavender nodded.

"well I guess I have to get a tan, move to library, train my laughter and buy an alarm clock."

"don't make this a joke, Hermione. We – Ron, Ginny, Harry and I – are scared. We care about you too much!"

Hermione looked down. Lavender was such a good friend. She cared. Harry, Ron and Ginny cared. But Hermione couldn't help it that she had changed. She had become somewhat cold but it was all because of Draco. She really loved him! She could've handled it if he wasn't with Pansy… besides it added salt to her wounds that Draco was making out with Pansy every time Hermione was around. He did it just to show Hermione how much fun he had. It hurt so much! Hermione couldn't take it. Seeing Draco with Pansy…it hurt. Draco did it on purpose! Why? Because he wanted to show Hermione that she already had lost; that she was just a little pathetic wimp.

"I'm sorry", Hermione whispered still facing the floor.

"it's ok Mione… You know, you can tell me everything that's bothering you if you want to", Lavender said putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Lavender…?"

"yes?"

"am I ugly?" Hermione asked lifting up her head.

"no. You're beautiful Hermione", Lavender said.

"you say that 'cause you can't say bad things about me 'cause you're my friend", Hermione said sadly.

"no, it's not true. I don't think you're ugly", Lavender convinced, "Has someone said something like that?"

"no…" Hermione said quietly. "Lavender?"

"yeah?"

"have you ever been in love?"

"well…I dunno. I guess I haven't. I mean of course I had had crushes but it hasn't ever really been love", Lavender said.

"what would you do, Lavender, if you liked this guy who never probably would like you because you two are so different. Then one day he would start flirting with you and almost kisses you too. You assume that he likes you like the way you like him. When you finally fall in love with him he does something unexpected: he shares passionate kisses with this…other girl. Your world comes crashing down and feel like to cry all the time. I mean, this guy has made you a fool and now he's laughing behind your back. …Then suddenly he softens just a little bit…What would you do?"

"I don't know… But it seems to me that if he softens he might have real feelings for who ever you were talking about. …Has this happened to you Hermione?" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked down once again. Tears formed to her eyes but she tried to block them by closing her eyes. Lavender saw this and took Hermione into a deep hug.

"it's ok."

"I love Draco so much!" Hermione said through her tears.

Lavender was shocked but didn't stop hugging Hermione. This was her friend even though she had fell in love with the enemy. Only thing she now needed was a good friend.

"it's ok Hermione. Everything will be just fine", Lavender comforted smoothing her hair.

****

A/N: Like I said: I posted two chapters this time!! Lol.

****

Angel Innocent


	20. Like a dream

****

DISCLAIMER: No. I still don't own them…never had.

-------------------

****

CHAPTER XX – Like a dream

The Quidditch match Slytherin against Gryffindor was coming. Harry was excited and couldn't stop talking about it. Hermione didn't really like the topic but listened to him and Ron. She knew that Draco wasn't as important as her friends…though she couldn't stop thinking about him.

'it's only two months and then it's all over! I don't have to see Draco Malfoy ever again', Hermione thought cheerfully.

Maybe she would forget him for good if she never saw him again. But the truth was that she only wanted to forget how Draco had made her feel bad. She still wanted to remember how they had danced, how they had flirted, how they had played in the snow, the pillow fight and even how they had rolled around the green house. These memories made Hermione smile.

Hermione turned to see Lavender. She was sitting next to Parvati at breakfast. Lavender knows now. It had been very dangerous to tell her but it felt like a the weight had been lifted from Hermione's shoulders. She trusted Lavender. She wouldn't tell anyone.

Soon the day came when there was a Quidditch match, Slytherin against Gryffindor. Harry insisted Hermione to come and watch it with Ron.

"good luck Harry!" Ron wished and ran to the audience.

"make Gryffindor win", Hermione laughed and hugged Harry.

"I will", he smiled and went to get ready.

Hermione turned around and walked towards where Ron and the other audience was. She saw Draco talking with another Slytherin team member.

"good luck", Hermione said quietly to him when she went past him and the other slytherin.

"thanks", Draco replied much to Hermione's surprise.

She turned around. Draco motioned the other slytherin to leave. 

"where's Pansy?" Hermione asked though she really didn't care even if she was dead.

"I don't care", Draco said.

This was a surprise to Hermione. He didn't care? But was that something new? He hadn't even cared about her feelings.

"I think you better go. Your boyfriend's waiting", Draco said looking at Ron sitting and talking with Seamus.

"he is not my boyfriend", Hermione frowned, "Where did you even get that idea?"

Draco looked down. He remembered how Hermione had hugged, kissed and said something about love to Ron. That picture disgusted him.

"you're with him all the time", Draco said instead of what he really wanted to say.

"I don't love him. I don't even like him….like "that". Why am I even trying to prove you it?"

Hermione knew the answer though. Maybe if Draco knew the truth he might….just might like her knowing that she's single. But then again, Draco had Pansy Parkinson. …But had he said that he didn't care where she was? Then maybe he didn't care about her at all…?

Then there was a silence. Draco somehow believed her. she sounded so convincing… How could he trust her?

"you don't like him?" Draco asked.

"well as a friend, yes, but I have no feelings for him… Never had", Hermione explained.

Draco looked at her. 

"Hermione… I –"

"Draco! The game starts!" Someone of the team members yelled.

Draco turned quickly back to Hermione. She waited him to say what he was just about to say.

"I –"

"now Draco!" The Slytherin team member yelled again.

Draco touched softly Hermione's hand. Hermione wanted to hug Draco and fill him with kisses. She couldn't though because Draco was already gone to get ready for the match. Hermione ran to the audience where Ron was already sitting. Hermione couldn't even watch the match because she was all dreamy. Draco had touched her hand. He had tried to tell her something. He hadn't looked angry any more. He actually had looked loving and caring… What had he tried to say?

"Harry! Go get it!" Hermione heard Ron yell next to her.

Hermione tried to forget Draco and concentrate more to the game. It was impossible though. Draco was so lovely! Hermione remembered when she once had seen him without a shirt. Hermione blushed to the picture of him topless. She giggled.

"what are you giggling Hermione?" Ron asked.

"er, nothing", Hermione said quickly and Ron turned back to watch the game.

'phew.'

Hermione's thoughts wandered back to Draco. She decided that after this match she would make him tell her what he had tried to say before.

"oh my God!" Ron said standing up.

"what is it? what happened?!" Hermione asked in shock when she heard some one scream in the audience.

"what happened?!" Hermione repeated standing up too.

Hermione looked down and saw someone lying down on the Quidditch field.

"Harry?!" Hermione asked Ron.

"…Draco", Ron said.

Hermione looked down in shock. Draco didn't move. His eyes were closed…or that's what Hermione assumed. She couldn't see clearly.

'why isn't he moving?!'

Nothing.

"why isn't he moving!?!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione totally panicked. Why wasn't he moving? Hermione saw some Slytherins run to him. Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. She left Ron and ran to the field too. She pushed all the Slytherins away and kneeled down next to Draco. His eyes were closed and he didn't move, but he breathed. 

"Draco?!" Hermione said and shook him so that he would wake up.

He didn't.

"move miss Granger!" Snape and McGonagall came to see what happened.

Snape said something to McGonagall, Hermione couldn't hear what though. The teachers lifted Draco up.

"what are you doing?" Hermione heard someone ask behind her.

"where are you taking him?" Hermione added.

"we have to take him to the hospital wing", Snape said.

"he's going to be alright, right?" Hermione asked.

"yes…with magic of course", McGonagall said.

Hermione ran beside McGonagall.

"I'm coming with you."

"what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked when Snape and McGonagall put Draco on one of the beds.

"it was a Quidditch accident", Snape said.

Madame Pomfrey felt Draco's forehead and cheeks. Then she tried to find the pulse.

"he's pale but warm and he breathes…"

"I go get Dumbledore", McGonagall said and left.

"will he be alright?" Hermione asked.

"of course", Madame Pomfrey said.

Snape and Hermione stared at Draco. He looked so peaceful. 

"it's a pity", Snape said breaking the silence.

"what is?" Madame Pomfrey asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Gryffindor won."

Hermione couldn't believe it. How could someone be so cold that he only cared about the game when one of his students was lying unconscious on an infirmary bed. Hermione wanted to kick Snape but controlled herself. Then there was a silence again.

"ahem!" Madame Pomfrey frowned to Hermione and Snape.

She obviously wanted to do her job without any viewers. Snape and Hermione moved a bit so that Madame Pomfrey could close the curtains.

"I think you should go now, Ms Granger", Snape said coldly.

"but I want to –"

"now", Snape hissed.

Hermione walked out of the infirmary. What was Snape's problem?! 

'jerk!' Hermione thought. 

She couldn't stop thinking about Draco though. She needed to see him again. How could she just leave him there alone? Besides Hermione wanted some answers. For example…what had he tried to tell her before the match.

When Hermione had eaten, she went back to hospital wing to see if Draco was better. She stepped in but hid herself when she saw McGonagall and Dumbledore talking to each other.

"are you sure?" McGonagall's voice echoed through the infirmary.

"I'm afraid so, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "We just have to see what happens. Mr Malfoy is a strong boy."

"I know he is but….this has never happened. Ever", McGonagall said.

"he'll be just fine…we just have to find the right way to wake him up."

"I'm worried Albus", McGonagall said, "if magic doesn't help…then what does?"

Dumbledore stayed quiet. 

What had happened? Wasn't Draco waking up?! Why wasn't Dumbledore saying anything? 

'say something!' 

Dumbledore always had the answers to everything! Why was he now quiet?!

'say something!!' Hermione screamed mentally.

"I don't know… We just have to wait…"

Hermione's heart stopped. She barely could breathe. Wasn't Draco waking up? But he has to! Why did Dumbledore say "I don't know"?! He had answers to everything! He has to know!! Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the whole world! Why couldn't he just wake him up with magic!?! 

Hermione couldn't stand anymore. She sat down on the floor.

"he has to know", Hermione said quietly to herself. "He has to know!"

She burst into tears.

'Draco has to wake up…'

****

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know. It would be so cool, lol.

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

Pamela – ok, lol

****

Evie-DuGrey – lol, thanks! Their problems are solved soon ;) 

****

Feather-quill – thanks for the lovely cheerleader ;) lol

****

Oo.DrAcOzAnJeL.oO – lol, they'll be together…or will they? ;) lol, just kiddin'

****

HermineMalfoy – lol, thanks. Yeah, that's a good suggestion. I guess I should do a sequel then… Oh well we'll see after my trip ;)

****

Julia – I updated now, lol, ;)

****

Hildie – lol, you welcome

****

Morgan – awww…thanks :D

****

Chuca lucka – lol, thanks

****

Tomfeltonluver – lol, thank you. And no problem ;)

****

Mione-n-Ron4ever – well we don't really know if Draco and Pansy "did it". I mean maybe they didn't…who knows ;)

****

La Lucida Luna – lol, I guess it's good that I posted two chapters this time then, lol

****

Nimrowdel – thanks

****

Mik – now, now, lol. Just kiddin' lol

****

Swimminsweetie – thank you! I'm glad you like it :D

****

Angel Scar – thank you! Lol.

****

Shorty – yeah, I know what you mean. I mean I like Draco's slicked hair, lol ;)

****

Angel Innocent 0:)


	21. Nightmares

****

A/N: Here's TWO chapters for you people!!! YAY!! Lol. I would've posted these chapters two days ago but I had few problems with FF.net so…

****

DISCLAIMER: You know the thing

--------------

****

CHAPTER XXI – Nightmares

Hermione wandered around the halls of Hogwarts. She hadn't even seen Harry or Ron after Draco's accident. They were probably looking for her. She couldn't face them though. What would she say to them? And how could she hold her tears? Especially when her thoughts were on Draco. 

__

"if magic doesn't help then…what does?", Hermione remembered McGonagall say.

'he will wake up', Hermione said to herself. 'He he has to...'

"Hermione! Where have you been?!" Ron asked as he and Harry ran to her.

"I…", Hermione started but couldn't find the right words.

It's not like she had been avoiding Harry and Ron, but somehow she wanted to. She couldn't explain it. She just needed some time alone. Would Ron and Harry understand? Probably not… They hated Draco; how could they understand if she said she had feelings for him?

"Gryffindor won!" Harry said and a wide smile spread across his face.

"thanks to Harry", Ron said also smiling.

"where did you go by the way?" Harry asked.

"yeah you just disappeared when I told you Malfoy had hurt himself", Ron added.

"er…I…"

"well anyways, …I think this – I mean that Gryffindor won - is something to celebrate about!" Harry said happily. 

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Draco is lying nearly dead on the hospital wing's bed and all Harry and Ron could do was celebrate?!

"how can you be all cheery when Draco got nearly killed?!" Hermione snapped.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in amaze.

"er…Hermione…why are you so worried about him?" Harry asked.

"because", Hermione said tears forming to her eyes, "he might not wake up...ever!"

"uh, don't worry Mione. He will wake up soon and start bullying us again", Ron said sarcastically.

"don't turn this into a joke Ron!" Hermione cried, "I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talk. They said that they can't wake Draco up. Magic hasn't worked!"

"so what? He's going to be ok anyway. Not that I care though…", Ron said.

"how can you be so cruel?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"well Malfoy hasn't really been nice to us, huh?" Harry said.

"am I the only one who cares?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I knew it!" Ron snapped. "You like that slimy thing, don't ya?!"

"Ron…", Harry said quietly.

But Ron ignored him.

"what has he done to you?! Brainwashed you!?!" Ron continued.

Harry punched him but he still didn't care.

"now I know why you have been so miserable! Because you like him but he still bullies you!" Ron yelled.

'that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!' Hermione thought even though that wasn't that far from the truth.

"why do you have to be so mean?! Didn't you hear me?! Draco might die!" Hermione cried.

"I'm mean?! Ha! Have you forgot what he has done to us? Huh?! And to tell you the truth: I don't want him to die but I don't think I want him to live either!" Ron yelled.

Tears were felling down on Hermione's cheek. Ron was right. Draco had always been very mean to her, Ron and Harry but Hermione had…forgiven him, though she never had said it to Draco. She loved him and even though she wanted to get rid those feelings, she couldn't. And Hermione wasn't even sure if she wanted to get rid of them…

Though Ron had said some bad things about Draco, Hermione understood him. He had every right to hate Draco Malfoy…but she just couldn't take it anymore. Harry wasn't saying anything but it seemed like he was on Ron side. She didn't blame him though… Hermione let her tears to come out and she ran away from Harry and Ron. 

'I can't handle this on my own. Everybody will hate me if Harry and Ron tell them about my…feelings for Draco', Hermione sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"can you believe this Harry?!" Ron exclaimed, "Hermione likes – or should I say _loves_ – Draco Malfoy!!"

"well…maybe if she just feels sorry for him…maybe she doesn't like him", Harry guessed.

The truth was that he knew it must be more than just feeling sorry. He had got suspicious few months ago but when Hermione had said she had no feelings for Draco, Harry had believed her. Now he somehow couldn't. He could see it in her eyes. She loved someone and that someone couldn't be anyone else but Draco Malfoy. Harry was pretty sure that Hermione didn't want to admit it to anyone. It probably was very hard for her. 

Harry didn't want to tell Ron about what he thought. He would just go crazy and do something he would regret afterwards.

"ha! Yeah right!", Ron said, "she wasn't really denying it either!"

"it could be…just friendship…or something", Harry suggested.

"I hope not!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"don't you die on me!" Hermione screamed.

"he will burn in hell", Hermione heard Ron, who was standing behind her, say.

"don't go Draco… I need you", Hermione whispered to Draco's ear.

He was lying on a bed. Hermione sat next to him and cried. Ron and Ginny were standing behind Hermione.

"let him go Mione", Ginny said.

Suddenly Draco opened his eyes just a bit.

"Draco?!" Hermione said happily.

"I –", Draco said huskily.

"yes Draco? I'm listening", Hermione said and took his cold hand.

She squeesed it a little. Tears fell down on her cheeks as she looked at him. His face was pale and his lips were dry. Draco's eyes were just half-open so that he could see something. His blue eyes were so beautiful. His gaze was somehow distant but still so warm…as warm as his eyes could be. Draco had a sad expression on his face…like this would be good byes. He never took his eyes off Hermione… Hermione sobbed and her tears fell to his hand she was holding. Hermione saw tears forming to his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry", Draco said and his eyes closed.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "Draco?!"

Ginny looked away and Ron walked to leave out of the room.

"Draco!!" Hermione screamed and shook him.

"he's gone. Just accept it", Ron said coldly and he disappeared.

"I'm going too Mione…are you coming?" Ginny asked.

"Draco!!" Hermione screamed in tears.

And so Ginny left too. Hermione was now alone screaming Draco's name who had died to her arms.

Hermione woke up to her dream. She breathed heavily and felt her forehead. It was sweaty and her cheeks were covered with tears. She remembered the dream. Draco had died… Hermione started sobbing. 

'it was only a dream. It was only a dream…'

But had been so real… Could her nightmares come true? Would Draco die and Ron start hating Hermione? Well…he probably already hated her…but Draco…?

How could her life be so hard?! Her first love…true love could die. And the worst part was…that Draco didn't even know about her feelings.

Hermione cried herself to sleep… but those bad dreams didn't leave her alone.

__

"he will burn in hell."

-------------------------

****

A/N: :'(


	22. The Truth

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

----------------------

****

CHAPTER XXII – The truth

Two days went. Still nothing. Draco's condition hadn't changed at all. Hermione had taken every chance to go and see if he's already alright. And every time she did go see him, Ron got angrier. Hermione didn't even care to hide it anymore. Ron and Harry would've found out it some day anyway… Hermione still cared about them and she needed them to be there for her now more than ever. Harry was but Ron wasn't… He still couldn't understand. Well…nor did Harry. They both tried their best to understand her but it was hard for them. Harry probably felt somewhat disgusted and Ron was just stubborn. Hermione understood how they felt but still…she needed someone she could tell all her worries. 

Pansy was kind of in a same situation as Hermione but Pansy was the last person Hermione wanted to tell everything. Pansy would of course kill her if she knew that Hermione loved Draco. 

The only one Hermione could open up to was Lavender. But Hermione felt like she already had said too much. Lavender seemed to feel pretty troubled around Hermione. 

Saturday came. Hermione had went to the hospital wing 8 a.m.. She didn't feel hungry or tired at all. The only thing she wanted to do was be with Draco. She even took the risk to bump into Pansy in the infirmary.

****

*Meanwhile*

"Harry…?", Ginny asked carefully at breakfast at the Great Hall.

"yes?"

"where's Hermione?"

Ron stopped eating and an angry expression appeared on his face.

"I would…try hospital wing", Harry said glancing at Ron.

"oh, why is she there?" Ginny asked curiously.

"er…she..", Harry saw Ron turning red in anger, "or maybe you should ask her yourself."

"o…k…", Ginny said and stood up.

***

Hermione looked at Draco. He looked so peaceful lying there on the infirmary bed. His face was pale and no one could really tell if he was dead or alive. But he was alive… He still breathed. But how long would he live? Years? Months? Weeks? …days? 

Hermione sat next to him. She touched his cold hand and squeezed it a bit. She couldn't see any reactions on his face. 

"I wonder where you are right now", she whispered, "You know, I always thought that when people die they go to a place where everything is just perfect", she said, "Like everybody has their own heaven…"

"I hope you go into a perfect place like that when you… when you…" Hermione started sobbing.

Hermione tried to block her tears by closing her eyes. 

"you can't die now… you just can't…"

She smoothed his hand. There were so many things she had wanted to say to him. If she knew that this would happen she probably would have told him…everything. Hermione stroked his pale cheek. It was so smooth. 

"I wonder what you would say if you knew I'm touching you like this", Hermione laughed a bit. "But being a "mudblood" isn't a disease though…"

She stopped stroking his cheek.

"if only I could see your eyes…", Hermione murmured. "They are so beautiful…you know…"

"I would want to see you smiling again…or smirking", Hermione laughed just a bit.

"I couldn't say you things I wanted since…since Christmas…"

A tear fell down her cheek. Hermione took his hand once again.

"I shouldn't say this to you…" she hesitated a while. "But I have waited too long…and if you…go…away I will regret that I didn't tell you…Draco… I…love you", she said as tears filled her eyes.

She touched his temple and stroked his cheeks once again. 

"I love you Draco", Hermione said and sobbed. 

She gave Draco a slight kiss to his cold lips. Hermione looked at him. This might be her last time to see him breathing. If she only could talk with him. If only he could hold her.

****

***

Ginny stepped into the infirmary. She saw Hermione sitting on the bed where Draco was sleeping. 

'is she crying?' Ginny wondered.

She hid herself behind one bed and tried to hear what Hermione said.

__

"…didn't tell you…Draco…I love you."

Ginny's eyes widened.

'oh my god! Did she just say what I think she said?! To _him_?!'

__

"I love you Draco."

Ginny peeked behind the bed she was hiding to see what Hermione was doing. Ginny saw her cry. Ginny felt sad for her even though it was a shock to hear her say something like that… Hermione loved Draco Malfoy…?

Ginny tiptoed out of the hospital wing leaving Hermione cry.

****

***

---------------

****

A/N: This was a short chapter…sorry for that.

I know people hate cliffhangers – even I do – so this time there is no cliffhanger. …er…or was there? Lol. No, just kiddin'. Oh well, I will post other chapter/chapters soon so…till next time!! Lol

****

Thanks to my reviewers:

Lazerjet – thanks for letting me know. I will fix all the mistakes in this story as soon as possible! (read: I'm too lazy to do that now) lol

****

Carla – lol, thanks.

****

Morgan - I wish I could tell you what's going to happen…lol, but you'll see soon. Lol. 

****

Tayz – lol, how can you be so sure I already don't have shaved head? Lol. No, just kiddin. Lol

****

Galadriel Potter – good point. But now Harry and Ron kinda know.

****

Feather-quill – lol. Your cheerleaders rock, lol ;)

****

Shorty – yeah, I don't want Draco die either… oh, and I tried to post these two chapters two days ago but FF.net wouldn't let me! I was soooo pissed! Oh, but now I got these chappies through, phew.

****

CrackHead – lol, good guess. But just between you and me: no. It's not going to go like that. ;)

****

Uglinessrox55 – awww…don't cry. :)

****

Evilearthwiccan – I hate cliffhangers too! It's just "fun" to tease people with those and keep people in suspense.

****

Oo.DrAcOzAnJeL.oO – I wish I could tell you what's gonna happen.

****

Super Geek – yeah, lol

****

Evie-DuGrey – thank you! :D

****

Angel125 – lol, thanks, I will

****

Hildie – lol, yes I will

****

Angel~Innocent


	23. Surprises

****

A/N: Here's chapters 23 and 24 to you people. So just to make it all clear: 24 is the end. So Pure Love is now completed…

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I own this story though!

--------------------

****

CHAPTER XXIII – Surprises

A week passed. Hermione didn't have a permission to see Draco. No one had. Draco even had his own room where to heal without any interruptions. Hermione didn't know how he was. She was sure he wasn't dead yet because otherwise Dumbledore would've said something. 

Once in a while Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came to see Draco. They were the only ones how were let in. Hermione wanted so badly to know how Draco was that she even considered to go and ask Lucius and Narcissa about his condition. But she knew she couldn't. They would've just come too suspicious. After all she was a mudblood to them, just scum. 

Hermione had seen Pansy crying her eyes out in the library one evening. Hermione felt terrible. In a way she felt sorry for Pansy. But Hermione knew that IF Draco got cured, Pansy would immediately throw herself to Draco and they would live happily ever after. But that would be just IF Draco woke up… 

Hermione had realized that she really needed Draco when she saw him lying on a bed in the hospital wing. He looked so…not there... There – at the hospital wing - she also had told him what she felt for him. But he hadn't heard. He was in a some sort of a coma. So he still didn't know the truth. 

It hurt Hermione every time Ron said how happy he was about the fact that Draco was nearly dead. Those times she was about to cry but she held it. Though it was hard. How could Ron…of all people, be so cruel?!

"Lavender, could we talk?" Ginny asked.

"yeah, sure."

"umm…in privat…I don't want Harry and Ron to hear", Ginny said glancing at Ron and Harry who were playing wizard's chess.

Lavender and Ginny stepped out of the Gryffindor common room to the hallway.

"what is it Ginny?" Lavender asked.

"I can't…keep this inside of me any longer, Lavender. It's killing me to know something like this and not tell anyone", Ginny explained.

"what is it?" Lavender repeated.

"I think – no, I _know_ – Hermione is…in love with…"

"Draco Malfoy, yes I knew that", Lavender said.

Ginny was in shock. She thought she was the only one who knew. 

"h-how did you…_you_ know?" Ginny stammered.

"Hermione told me. How did you find out?" Lavender asked.

"well…a week ago I was looking for her and I found her in the hospital wing… I saw her sitting on Malfoy's bed crying…", Ginny said, "She- She told him that she- she loved…him."

"yeah…", Lavender sighed, "but it's better if you don't tell anyone about this…especially not to Ron or Harry."

"but Lavender…I think it's fair if they knew –"

"Ginny! Stop it! It's Hermione who should tell them. And she will tell them when she's ready", Lavender said frowning.

"yeah but…she's kind of …_cheating_ them."

Lavender laughed to Ginny's statement.

"don't be stupid Ginny. She's not cheating anyone. And besides, Hermione has been very depressed after Draco's accident so she needs people being friendly to her. Ron and Harry yelling at her won't make her feel better. Do you understand Ginny?" 

Ginny nodded though she would've wanted to tell Ron and Harry all the things that she had heard Hermione say.

"it might be best if Hermione told them", Lavender added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"did the potion work?" Dumbledore asked madame Pomfrey.

"how is he?" Snape added.

Madame Pomfrey lead Snape and Dumbledore to Draco's bed.

"see for yourself", she said and opened the curtains.

"oh my…", Dumbledore said smiling, "How are you feeling Mr Malfoy?"

"better", Draco laughed.

"he has been very perky all morning", madame Pomfrey said.

"that's good", Dumbledore laughed and looked how Draco ate his soup.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I guess", he mumbled.

"but he says that the last thing he rememberes is when he fell off his broom", madame Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore.

"oh… Mr Malfoy…", Dumbledore said sitting on Draco's bed. "You understand that you hurted yourself very bad and there was a little possibility that…you might have not woken up."

"yeah… She told me", Draco said pointing to madame Pomfrey.

"yes… I'm glad that the potion professor Snape and I did worked", Dumbledore said. 

"yes, me too", madame Pomfrey added, "and I'm sure you can go now."

"I can?"

"yes."

"I guess your friends have been very anxious to see you", Dumbledore laughed.

"I doubt it", Draco muttered.

"miss Parkinson sure has been here more than one time", Snape said smirking.

"yeah…", Draco said like he couldn't care less.

"and miss Granger too", Dumbledore winked.

Snape rolled his eyes again and he looked somewhat disgusted.

"yes…indeed… Ms Granger has been like a ghost these passed weeks", Snape muttered.

"I think you have a little fanclub", Dumbledore laughed.

"oh well, I better go now", Snape cleared his voice and everybody turned to look at him, "but I'm glad to see you feel better."

And so Snape left.

"er…you said that Her- I mean Granger came to see me?" Draco asked.

'I hope I didn't sound too obvious.'

"yes. Actually quite many times. I'm sure she has been very worried."

The expression that was on Dumbledore's face made Draco blush.

"yeah…", Draco said feeling little embarrassed.

It was eleven o'clock and Hermione was sitting in her and Draco's common room reading a book. It took her a while to notice she was holding the book upside down. Though it seemed like she was reading that book she was actually thinking about Draco and her future. 

Draco had been isolated and that meant just only thing: he would die soon.

'what am I going to do without him? Draco's so young! He can't die! He just can't die!' She thought. 

She burst into tears. 

'it's so unfair!! How can I ever continue my life after Draco's passed away?!How can I ever fall in love with someone else but Draco?!'

Hermione sobbed. She had waited for weeks to see Draco wake up. No one had said anything. Not Dumbledore, not madame Pomfrey…no one.

"what are you crying Granger?" she heard a familiar sneer behind her. 

She quickly turned to see who it was who had said that. 

She faced smirking Draco standing near the portrait hole.

"Draco!!!" she cried.

She jumped off the couch and ran into Draco's arms. Tears filled her eyes. She hugged him like she would never let go.

"you're alive!!! Oh Draco!!!" she cried against his chest.

Draco laughed a bit.

"yeah. I'm alive. I didn't know you missed me _that_ much" he laughed.

"of course I did", Hermione sobbed.

"hey, I'm ok now", Draco said smoothing Hermione's hair.

"Snape said you have been like a dead person these passed weeks", Draco said.

"I've been so worried…and depressed", Hermione said still sobbing against Draco's chest.

"because of me?"

"yes. How– how –"

"how did I get better?"

"yes. How?"

"Dumbledore had made a potion with Snape and madame Pomfrey. They weren't sure if it was going to help me but they wanted to try it and now I'm here!" Draco said happily.

Finally Hermione let go of Draco and they sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace. 

"I came to see you as many times as possible but at some point they took you to a different room and no one was allowed to see you except your parents…" Hermione said sadly. "I thought I would…lose you", she whispered.

"well now I'm here" he comforted her and took her hand. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"good…", Hermione said and looked Draco into the eyes.

His eyes were full of love and Hermione could see that. It felt so simple…to love somebody. She almost forgot that he was Draco Malfoy, one of the bad guys. 

Draco leaned down. His lips brushed delicately her's. Hermione felt Draco's breath on her lips. Hermione leaned more closer to Draco. 

They broke quickly apart when someone knocked the portrait. Actually it was more like loud banging. Draco looked at Hermione like he didn't want to open the door and wanted to continue where they had left. But Draco still stood up and walked to the portrait hole and opened it.

"Draco! I heard you came from the hospital wing just few minutes ago! Are you alright?!" Pansy cried throwing herself into Draco's arms. 

Draco didn't hug back though.

"I'm ok Pansy. It's ok" Draco said.

Hermione looked how Draco and Pansy were hugging and felt somehow jealous, and most of all… sad. _She_ should be in Draco's arms right now, not Pansy! Hermione was the one who really loved him! But did he love her? If he loved Pansy instead of Hermione… NO! He had almost kissed her just few seconds ago! He must've felt something for her…

Hermione stood up and left to her room. She tried to prevent her sobs. It was useless…she was already in tears.

****

---------------------

A/N: Just read chapter 24…


	24. In the end

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. I own this story.

----------------

****

CHAPTER XXIV – In the end

"I'm tired of explaining you everything", Hermione said to Harry.

"yeah, but this time _I_ wanna know… Ron doesn't even know I'm talking to you", Harry said.

They were sitting in the library. Harry still couldn't understand what had happened. He needed some answers so he had searched Hermione and demanded her to tell him everything about what was going on between her and Draco.

"just tell me one thing Mione. Do you…_like_ Malfoy?"

Hermione looked down. She blushed a bit. She knew that what ever she said, Harry would know the truth. But how could she admit it? Straight to Harry's face?! _"Oh yes Harry. I love Draco"_. No way…

"I don't want to lie to you Harry but…I also know that if I say "yes", you will hate me…for good", Hermione said sadly.

Harry didn't answer but Hermione already knew that he and Ron couldn't understand.

"I can't stop loving him Harry! You have to understand! I didn't want to fall for him!" Hermione cried.

"calm down Hermione! It's ok!", Harry said somewhat angry, "I know you can't but it's just not easy to understand. I don't want to lose you…and I think Ron feels the same way."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Would it be selfish to ask them to understand her feelings? Harry and Ron obviously still wanted to be her friends but couldn't when Draco was in picture. 

It was dark and late too. Even thought she was sure it would start rain in any minute, Hermione walked to the grounds of Hogwarts. Again she needed some time alone…to think about the situation she was in.

Harry had tried to be there for Hermione and Ron…? He probably didn't even want to talk to her as long as Draco was in picture.

Ginny, Lanvender, Neville and the other Gryffindors? Lavender knew but didn't really talk about it. She tried her best though, Hermione could tell. The other Gryffindors wouldn't understand what Hermione felt for Draco. Actually, they didn't _want _to understand. 

What about the Draco then? He must have some feelings for her. Hermione was so sure now. Draco couldn't be so loving to Hermione if he was just toying with her… Before the accident Hermione had noticed how Draco had looked her. And now _after_ the accident the look hadn't changed… His soft blue, dreamy, eyes made Hermione giggle. How come was he so…so…"nice" to Pansy then?? Of course he had good reasons. She was a slytherin like he was but still… Every time Hermione saw them hugging or just talking to each other she felt like crying. Hermione wanted Draco to herself. She wasn't ready to share him with others.

Hermione was so sure about her feelings but she wasn't so sure about Draco's feelings…

Hermione felt a single drop of water land on the tip of her nose. Another one dropped, and another one, and another one… Soon it was raining and the sky turned darker. Hermione looked around to find a tree or something. She did and ran under it. It was getting colder so she wrapped onto her cloak.

"hey", Hermione heard someone say behind her.

She turned around and faced Draco. Hermione's heart started beating fast.

"hi", she replied.

"what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked down to the ground.

"escaping."

"from what?"

"from the world", Hermione said lifting her head up, "What about you? Why are you here?"

"the same thing as you: escaping from the world", Draco smiled slightly

Hermione didn't say anything, nor did Draco. The only thing that they heard was the rain.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, Draco asked something that stopped Hermione's heart:

"Could we escape together?"

Hermione didn't know what to answer. If she now opened her mouth she would probably just stammer something that didn't make sense.

"er…where did you left Pansy?" Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know where she went. I told her that I never even liked her and she should stop following me", Draco sighed.

"how did she react?"

"she burst into tears, I comforted her, she still tried to get me, I said no, she burst into tears once again and ran away", Draco said it like he was reading a some kind of list.

He made it sound so simple…but it wasn't. He might be free from Pansy now but what if Pansy didn't leave it there. She would probably try to get Draco "back" to her. And the most important question was: did Draco "leave" Pansy just that he could be with Hermione?

"oh…"

"yeah", Draco nodded. "Hey…look!" Draco pointed something at the other side of the lake.

It was the most beautiful sunset Hermione had ever seen. It was raining but at the other side of the lake it wasn't. The sun was orange and red but the sky was pink…it was so romantic scene... 

Hermione blushed just a bit when she realized she was sharing a romantic moment with Draco Malfoy. And then she started thinking…where would this conversation under a tree lead to? Hermione blushed even more when she made some guesses. It was the sun that made it all so…romantic.

"that is beautiful. I think I could watch that view forever", Hermione sighed to Draco.

"yeah, me too…but I rather watch you forever than that sunset", Draco said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione glanced him. Yes, he was smiling at her. Thank God it wasn't that…sexy smirk. Hermione smiled looking down. 

It was still very cold and raining and it seemed like it wasn't ending. Draco saw Hermione wrap herself more tightly to her cloak.

"are you cold?" He asked.

"yeah, just a bit", Hermione said.

"here. Take this", Draco said taking off his cloak and handing it to Hermione.

"no I couldn't. You catch a cold or something", Hermione said.

"nah…it's ok", Draco laughed.

"well…thank you", Hermione said taking his cloak.

"let me", Draco said and walked behind her.

He placed his cloak on Hermione's shoulders. He was so close that Hermione's heart started beating faster…again. She felt his cheek touch delicately hers.

'he did that on purpose…'

Hermione closed her eyes. He wanted her… Draco smelled her hair and stepped back.

"feeling better?" Draco whispered.

"yeah…it's still kinda cold", Hermione whispered back.

She was lost in his blue eyes. She couldn't turn her gaze.

"what about…now?" Draco asked stepping closer to Hermione.

He leaned down and placed his warm hand to Hermione's cheek. Their noses were touching each other…then their lips touched. Draco's lips brushed against hers. There and then…he kissed her. Their first kiss. Hermione answered to his kiss. Hermione felt Draco deepen his kiss by using tongue. Draco tasted good…his kiss was…perfect. Hermione melted in his arms. Draco placed his hand, that was on her cheek, to her hip. Hermione put her hands at the back of his neck. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply. …Then they slowed down. Draco gave a last long kiss to her and they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"I have wanted to say this to you since the ball…no…since Christmas", Draco said looking to her brown eyes, "Hermione…I love you."

Hermione couldn't explain the feeling what she was having right now but it felt like…heaven! Hermione wanted to fill Draco with kisses. This was what she had wanted to hear almost six months! That was what she wanted Draco to feel for her! To love her!

"I love you Draco! You don't know how terrible it has been. I have wanted to tell you! But it has made me crazy to keep it all inside!" Hermione explained and she found herself in tears. 

But she wasn't sad or unhappy. No. She was happy. She was in heaven! Draco was the one who had made her feel so good! She loved him so much!

Draco kissed her tears away and then looked at her again.

"I'm going to ask you this once again…", Draco whispered looking into her eyes, "Would you escape with me?"

A smile appeared on Hermione's face. This was what she wanted. Draco Malfoy. It was so simple. A boy loves a girl, and the girl loves the boy. Hermione nodded and kissed him deeply. 

This time she was sure Draco didn't want anyone else but her. The way he was touching her made her feel good. And the way he kissed…it was amazing!

"I love you Hermione", Draco mumbled to her between their kisses.

This was real, this was something really amazing, this was pure love.

------------------

****

A/N: People who didn't understand the ending where Draco asks Hermione to "escape" with him, he meant: could they be together forever? So they aren't going to ran away or anything like that, lol. (oh, and p.s. Hermione understood what he meant. She's smart you know, lol). 

Even though this is the end *sob* I would appreciate if you reviewed my story…for the last time. Thank you all who had reviewed my story so far!! It has been so wonderful to do this story and when I come back from my trip I maybe do another Draco/Hermione story… We'll see then ;) BUT if you guys want a sequel to this story just LET ME KNOW! Lol. I have great ideas but if I don't do a sequel to Pure Love I might use my ideas on another story ;) So it's basically up to you guys.

Oh and I am not probably able to answer my e-mails while I'm away so…

****

Special thanks to:

****

Lazerjet – I didn't let him die, lol. I think that's something to celebrate about! Lol

****

Feather-quill – lol, I hope you liked the ending. Actually I hope everyone liked it ;) lol

****

Hildie – I'm going to say you the same thing I said to Feather-quill: I hope you liked the ending =)

****

CrackHead – he's alive! Lol!

****

Oo.DrAcOzAnJeL.oO – :)

****

Cute-Kitty – yeah, but I hope the ending was happy ;)

****

Angel Scar – lol

****

Shorty – I guess it's a good thing that my story made you cry :) 

****

Uglinessrox55 – he woke up, and now they are together…ahh…I feel like I have done good job lol. What did you think about the ending??

****

HermineMalfoy – I hope you didn't predict this to happen :S lol, jk. I mean I don't wanna be too…obvious, lol. I so hope you liked the ending.

****

Evie-DuGrey – yeah, Ginny didn't tell Harry and Ron, phew! Lol. But they know about Hermione's real feelings… At least Harry does…

****

Thank you all once again!!!

Angel Innocent


End file.
